Angel Synthesis
by 7hrill
Summary: Shepard imagined there might be repercussions of her choice of Synthesis, but she never imagine the fury she unleashed. Will she be allowed to live in peace, or will she be dragged back into the fray? Third story in my series. M rating for language, mature themes, and smut. (FemShep/Miranda; Liara/Traynor; and Tali/Garrus) Many OC.
1. Chapter 1

Angel Synthesis

Chapter 1

Bioware owns the rights to all Mass Effect characters. The rest are mine.

This story takes place after ME3. The events of ME2 and ME3 are covered within my previous stories: Angel: The Rebirth of Samantha Shepard and Angel and the Demon. This story begins almost immediately after Angel and the Demon ended. Shepard chose Synthesis, combining all organic and synthetic life in the universe. She was married to Miranda Lawson in an impromptu ceremony just before they reached the Citadel at the very end of Angel and the Demon. Shepard, Miranda, and Admiral Anderson were rescued from the Citadel with various wounds. The Normandy crash landed on an uninhabited part of Bekenstein, and the crew is waiting for the Normandy to be repaired. Tali and Garrus are dating, as are Traynor and Liara. Multiple AU characters will be introduced. This is my first attempt at an original storyline. Constructive criticism welcome. There will be explicit sex scenes throughout the story, mostly girl girl, and some heavy topics like child abuse and religion, you have been warned.

Shepard thought there might be repercussions from her choice of Synthesis, but she never imagined the backlash. Will she be able to live in peace, or will her enemies get revenge?

Samantha Shepard woke, surprised to find Miranda still in bed. Her overachiever wife was usually up long before she gained conscious thought. She snuggled into her, taking a deep breath of her earthy scent. Miranda murmured something, but did not wake. Shepard kissed the side of her head. She relaxed back into her pillow, intending to return to sleep. Synth, her personal AI installed by Synthesis, listed a few biometrics across her vision. She had him to clear it away. After several minutes she realized she would not return to sleep. _I've slept too much, unlike Miranda. _Miranda was working nonstop with Liara, Specialist Traynor, Oriana, and EDI analyzing satellite data for rescue operations. She'd also been helping Shepard get ready for the inevitable interviews that were fast approaching. Admiral Anderson was keeping the press away, but eventually they would get an interview with the Savior of the Citadel.She carefully disengaged herself from Miranda, but woke her anyway. Miranda's eyes opened halfway, then she smiled.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"Still early, go back to sleep." Shepard said. She bent down to kiss her cheek. Miranda's eyes closed.

"Mmm." Miranda said, already drifting back to sleep. Shepard got up, then pulled the covers back over her wife.

Shepard crept from the bedroom, only turning on a light once she reached her office. Hackett had her and Miranda set up in an apartment in London. The three room apartment was large, much larger than her cabin on the Normandy. Hackett tried to offer her an estate in Chelsea, but Shepard had refused. Her personal belongings fit in one of the apartment's closets. Living in the mansion would have been like living in the corner of an empty warehouse.

Shepard couldn't believe it was all over. She'd been focused on the Reapers since Eden Prime. Now...it was over. She tried to remember what her life was like before then. Had she had goals? Something she was striving for? She couldn't remember. She remembered a drive to root out injustice, but she couldn't recall anything further. What little therapy she endured led her to believe it might have started as revenge for her parent's death. Somewhere along the way it morphed into a desire to please her surrogate father; Anderson.

Now, Shepard was content to deal with the aftermath. The Reapers disengaged and immediately started to repair the destruction caused by their attack and the Synthesis. The universe reeled from the lost lives, the destruction, and the consequences of the Synthesis. For herself, Shepard anticipated countless interviews and an inevitable victory tour. This piled on top of her belief that she could have saved more lives. Miranda and Anderson tried to convince her otherwise, but she mentally relived scenarios in an attempt to finish sooner.

She'd been unconscious for nine days to heal immediately following her leap into the Synthesis beam, which were very confusing for everyone. The universe was still in war mode, even though the enemy had disengaged. Also, the mass effect relays were inoperable, forcing any travel between systems to take months rather than days. The Alliance struggled to maintain control with essentially all of their forces in one part of the galaxy. It was feared some remote settlements would break down into anarchy until Alliance forces were able to return.

Shepard flipped through news feeds on her omni tool. The Reaper war was finally over, and every race had cause to celebrate. On the other hand, every single person in the universe had experienced loss of some kind, bringing a somber note to every news cast. Most of the Alliance was concentrating on finding survivors. Rebuilding would come later.

Shepard started the Synthesis, and every sentient being in the universe knew within a day. The optical nerves were among the first to be altered, and everyone had physical evidence in the form of a message written right across their vision. Their eyes also glowed from the changes within their optic nerve.

The Reapers started repairing the Citadel and relays almost immediately after they stopped fighting. It was unknown whether they were told to do so or decided on their own. Most people assumed Shepard commanded them somehow, but since she'd been unconscious since the official start of Synthesis, she doubted it._ It sure would be an unusual thing for my subconscious to coordinate…and Synth would have told me if he did it. _ The Reapers were putting out communication bulletins with status updates, but they didn't appear to receive signals from anyone.

A few Reapers rejected Synthesis, most notably Harbinger. Her nemesis took off from earth the instant the Synthesis signal began. When the green wave overtook it the huge Reaper convulsed. Green lightning blistered the exterior, but the stubborn Reaper refused to give in. In a final desperate act it dove into the sun. The few smaller Reapers to reject Synthesis either followed Harbinger's suicidal lead or were destroyed by other Reapers.

Within the first week there were two groups of sentient beings who opposed the Synthesis. The first group was a conglomeration of religious organizations who thought combining organic and synthetic life was an abomination in the eyes of whatever god they followed. It was impossible that each and every member within the religions were against the Synthesis, but their leaders definitely were. They spanned all races, but were concentrated within the humans and turians. Shepard didn't know what to say to this group. She'd never been religious, and couldn't imagine how Synthesis was different than medical implants.

Shepard held deep sadness for the second group who opposed the Synthesis. This unfortunate group of souls suffered from the malady newly referred to as the Synthesis sickness. These people, one in a million universe wide, experienced sensory pain caused by the Synthesis. It was not specific to any race. Doctors were scrambling to find a cure, but so far they didn't know the cause. Shepard's heart went out to this group, and she hoped they would find a cure soon. She was expecting a question about it in her first interview. Anderson, Hackett, and Miranda had all discussed the issue with her, but other than sympathizing, there wasn't much she could say.

Thinking about that first interview, it was inevitable that she would be asked to explain her choice of Synthesis. Of the three: Synthesis(of synthetic and organic life), Destruction(of all synthetic life), and Control(of all synthetic life); Destruction was the expected choice, and there would always be people who thought that was the proper choice. In the light of the Synthesis sickness, she would forever be torn over her decision. She was not looking forward to the conversation, which would delve into subjects theologians had been discussing for eons. She felt woefully unprepared to offer any convincing arguments.

Time Miranda wasn't spending pouring over data was spent training Shepard for the interviews. Shepard had an aggressive stance towards the media. She barely resisted the urge to punch her interviewer on several occasions. An unsympathetic journalist could use her anger to force her into a compromising statement, or a lawsuit. It did not help that she had pretty liberal ideas for a soldier. The Alliance didn't always agree with her.

As for her life in the Alliance; Miranda didn't want her in active duty any more. Worrying about her proved to be too much, and Miranda couldn't stand the thought of losing her. As a start, Shepard had given control of the Normandy to Kaiden. Admiral Hackett, hoping she wouldn't retire, told her she had her pick of assignments, even going so far as to offer her a cushy position of recruitment poster model.

Since she and Miranda were going to adopt children, being near home would be a must. Becoming an instructor was an intriguing possibility. There were Alliance academies throughout the galaxy, the largest on Palaven, Thessia, and Earth. Smaller academies were spread even further. Since Miranda had expressed a desire to be near her sister on Illium, and Liara already had her broker headquarters on Illium, it didn't take a lot of consideration to lean towards the Asari colony.

Thinking about the future brought some fear to Shepard. A surprising amount, considering what she'd faced during the past three years. She was going to get married. True, she was already married, and Miranda was all she could ever want of a spouse, but...a wedding. She would have to stand in front of everyone she knew, possibly in a dress, and repeat her vow to Miranda. There were a million arrangements to make, and even more decisions... _Ugg._

Then there was the even more frightening prospect of starting a family. _Children? I don't know how to handle children. I barely had parents. How am I going to handle a family?_

Miranda found Shepard an hour later. She was watching a vid on her omni-tool with a horrified expression. Miranda moved behind Shepard to see. A classroom of screaming children filled the screen. For some reason there was no teacher or guardian present. Without an adult the room had devolved into utter chaos. Shoes were flying across the room. Several jars of paint had been spilled in one corner, and colored footprints were spread across the floor. A large turian child was accosting a small quarian child against a wall.

"Sam, what are you watching?" Miranda asked.

Sam jerked her head around to look at her. "Oh...um...I searched for videos of children, and this was one of the top results." She stopped the playback.

"And now you're scared." Miranda said.

"Scared? Maybe. Worried, unsure..." Sam said slowly.

"You know the top searches on the web are not typical." Miranda sat down on her lap. Sam wrapped her arms around her. Her hands snaked under her shirt. Intentionally or not, Sam rubbed against the bottom of her breasts. Miranda had to focus to continue the conversation. "The worst filters to the top."

"I know, but you can't blame me for being nervous." Sam smiled at her. Her fingers made circles on the underside of her breasts. Miranda's breathing sped up.

"Sam...are you trying to distract me?" Miranda looked into her eyes.

"Is it working?" Sam said with a mischievous grin.

"Yes." Miranda stood up, then straddled Sam's legs and sat back on her lap. She leaned her head down until their foreheads touched. "Those are not our children..." She kissed her lightly. "Our children are going to be great."

00000000

When Tali'Zorah wasn't researching the repairs and improvements underway on the Normandy, she was in the medical center with Garrus. His leg had been cut off below the knee during the final rush to the Citadel, and Dr. Chakwas was concerned about healing. His AI notified him that healing was underway, and she was concerned that it might seal up the wound rather than rebuild his leg. Garrus was taking it in stride, but the painkillers he was on made him short tempered and irritable. He was also not entirely accepting of his Synthesis AI. He kept waving at something in his vision.

"Do you think Shepard and Miranda will both wear dresses at their wedding?" Tali asked. Shepard contacted them and the rest of the squad earlier. They discussed her future plans, including when the full wedding would be. She was stepping down from her position as Commander of the Normandy, and the wedding would be the earliest possible date after most mass effect relays were functional.

"I don't have any idea." Garrus said, obviously not as interested as she was.

"Dr. Chakwas? Do you know anything about weddings with two brides? I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with human customs." She asked. The doctor turned her chair to look at her.

"Unfortunately Tali, most of my experience with weddings consists of heterosexual ceremonies." The doctor said. "We know Samantha already expressed her intent for Anderson to conduct the ceremony, and your truculent friend here to give her away." Garrus grimaced. Tali smiled at him, gripping his arm tightly.

"Anything else you can guess?" Tali asked.

"I don't think they'll have Miranda stand up at the dias like a groom normally would, so I assume Miranda will walk down the aisle after Kasumi and any other bridesmaids, and Shepard will enter last with Garrus." Karin told her.

"How many bridesmaids will they have?"

"Well, Shepard has her pick of quite a few willing friends including you, Liara, Traynor, and maybe a few others. But as far as I know, Miranda is only close to her sister. Most wedding planners prefer to have an even number of people on either side of the couple. They might limit the wedding party to Kasumi and Oriana. Hopefully that wouldn't upset you." Chakwas told her.

"No, I'll be fine as long as I get to attend." Tali reassured her. "Do you think they'll both wear white?"

"That is the human standard, and Miranda does like wearing it." Karin told her.

"Garrus is going to look great in his suit." Tali said with a smile at her man.

"Assuming I can walk at all." He said with a grunt. "I'm sure it will be great hobbling down the aisle on crutches."

"You'll be fine by then, right Dr. Chakwas?" Tali said expectantly.

"Worst case scenario you'll have to wear a brace, and that's with us reaching the cloning center a month before the wedding."

"See?" Tali said, smiling at Garrus.

"Thanks Doc." He said begrudgingly.

"Of course, Garrus. And again I'd like to apologize for the complications with your painkiller." She told him.

"It's not your fault, Doc." He said. They sat quietly until Chakwas returned to her terminal.

"Are you sure you want to come with me to Rannoch?" Tali asked Garrus.

"If Shepard isn't in command of the Normandy I will leave it behind." Shepard held a video conference with the entire crew to let them know her intentions. She was through with ship life, and was considering instructor positions on earth and Illium. It was obvious Miranda had a lot to do with the decision. "And how else will I make sure my babe is safe." He gave her a smile with his scarred jaw. Tali was pretty sure she wouldn't be in any danger on Rannoch, but having him around would be nice. _Very nice._

"Thank you, Garrus." She gripped his arm. "I know what you give up by not returning to Palaven."

"Cushy position in the turian military...possibly politics. That might be nice...but then when would I get to calibrate huge guns." She rolled her eyes at him. Then he whipped out his arm, waving the air in front of his face. "Arrrg. Go away you little..." She knew he was waving at something his AI flashed across his vision.

"Just tell it to go into cloak mode." She told him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Go into cloak mode." He said out loud.

"You can think your commands to it." She said absentmindedly. Garrus was taking a lot longer to get used to the Synthesis. She knew he didn't completely agree with Shepard's choice at the Crucible.

She wished Kasumi would contact her. She was getting worried. Kasumi had sent a message to say she was fine, but Tali couldn't be sure she wasn't lying. The thief was so secretive, they didn't even know where she was. Even if she was fine, they had a bachelor party and wedding to plan. At least, Tali wanted to help, and had expressed this interest to Kasumi. But Kasumi had just laughed in that way she does, so she wasn't entirely sure she would be involved in the planning.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on Garrus' shoulder. They were usually so busy they didn't have time to enjoy each other's touch. It was nice. Though now they had too much time. She was a little afraid he would get tired of her.

In the corner of her vision she read the percentage she was most excited about: "Biologic immune system compromised. Alternate immunosuppression system: 35% complete."

00000000

Kasumi Goto frowned at the pill bottle on the table in front of her. It contained plain over the counter painkillers, but it upset her none the less. Painkillers were drugs, and drugs altered your senses. Even slight changes in her perception threw off her game.

Pain throbbed in her temple. It wasn't unbearable, but she knew it would get worse. All the reports about the Synthesis sickness said the pain grew the further you progressed through Synthesis. Her headache started just a few days after the Synthesis washed over her, and had been growing steadily over time. Her AI, who she affectionately named Keiji, told her it might go away once the Synthesis process was complete. She would normally just go without painkillers and suffer through the pain, but enough pain was just as likely to alter her senses and reflexes.

Reports were that there was a group of Synthesis sickness sufferers who were recruiting members for some kind of Shepard hate group. She understood their motivation. Pain is an excellent motivator. But she would never join them. Not only was Shepard a dear friend, but she knew exactly why Shepard didn't choose to destroy synthetics: the geth and EDI. There was no way Shepard would condemn them to die.

She'd discussed it with Liara and Tali during a call to the Normandy. Not the sickness, she didn't want them to know about that yet. They discussed Shepard's motivations. They'd gone through her options and decided very quickly that Synthesis was the only option Shepard would go for. There was no way she would kill all the synthetics, and very little chance she would want to become the conscience for all synthetic life.

Liara had offered her a job working for the Shadow Broker. There were apparently a multitude of jobs requiring her specific skills. She had declined. Besides the fact that she preferred to work for herself, she didn't think she'd be at full capacity unless the pain went away.

And so she sat, frowning at a bottle of pills.

00000000

Samantha Traynor spent most of her time analyzing data, which wasn't unusual. However, the data she was pouring through was unusual, very unusual. EDI supplied her with data on the Normandy, which was undergoing exciting changes to her core, propulsion, and stealth systems in addition to her repairs.

She was also getting interesting data about the Synthesis and how it was transforming sapient beings. Her own Synthesis was well behind most everyone on the ship because she had no implants whatsoever. She didn't even have an AI yet. EDI told her it would be installed in the next couple months. It currently had no physical location to store itself.

The final influx of data was on the state of the universe following the war. Several systems were completely blacked out, and there were disturbing rumors about gangs replacing the government in smaller settlements. With the mass relays out, it could be months before the local governments regained control. Traynor shuddered to think about the atrocities that might be committed in the interim.

When her eyes couldn't focus on tables of data any longer she got out of her uniform and made herself comfortable in Liara's room, mostly watching her keep up the Shadow Broker persona. She was trying to reconnect all the remaining pieces of her information network. Oriana assisted, but she left soon after Traynor made her appearance every day. Samantha suspected she was uncomfortable when she flirted with Liara.

She lounged on Liara's couch watching the asari type on her console. She wore a simple knit dress. Liara became distracted when she wore anything more revealing, which wouldn't normally bother Traynor, but Liara liked to keep her physical desire in check, and tended to stay far away from her when too much skin showed. She didn't like that.

"Need any help, beautiful?" Traynor called out. Liara looked over with a warm smile, which got a little serious before she turned back to her terminal.

"I'll be done shortly, Samantha. I'm adding the last few details on a source contract." She told her.

"Where at?" Traynor asked.

"Omega." Liara said.

"Omega? Better be careful, love. Aria doesn't like competition." Traynor told her.

"It's purely public area surveillance. No infiltration or insider information." Liara said.

"Ok. Shepard might be on her good side for setting her up over all the merc gangs, but she doesn't know the Shadow broker is associated with Shepard...and we should keep it that way."

"I know. The surveillance is entirely hands off, the signal is shielded, and the transfer is through a legal front." She gave her an annoyed look. "I have done this before."

"Sorry Liara. Fell back into over-protective mode again." Traynor apologized.

"Like you are with all your girlfriends?" Liara said.

"Ex-girlfriends." Traynor gave her a look. "My last girlfriend broke up with me shortly before the Normandy overhaul...when I asked her to marry me." She couldn't keep the hurt from her voice.

"I'm sorry, Samantha. I didn't mean to..." Liara started. She looked back to her drone. "Glyph, finish this up and send it off." She quickly moved to kneel in front of Traynor. She took her hands. "It was not my intention to insinuate anything." Traynor felt tears start to well in her eyes.

"It's the story of my life." Traynor told her with a tremor in her voice. "I dress sexy and I'm not ashamed of my body. Therefore the only girls I attract think commitment is a dirty word. Every nice girl I come across assumes I'm not monogamous, and wants nothing to do with me."

"Samantha, I..." Liara started before being cut off.

"I just want the little house with a white picket fence and a beautiful girl who loves me. Nothing more." Traynor said with finality.

"I did not mean to imply otherwise, Samantha." Liara said, holding her hands. Traynor pulled her hands away and stood up quickly.

"Sorry Liara...I need some time...alone." Traynor walked quickly out of the room.

00000000

Liara sat stunned after Traynor left. She had to admit that Traynor was correct. She had thought the specialist might be promiscuous, and was worried Traynor might grow tired of her if they got together. She'd even considered the possibility that Traynor was just settling for her because Shepard was taken.

It worried her that she had based her opinion of Traynor on how she dressed. Her activities with Shepard might have warranted some concern, but a short conversation with Shepard should alleviate those concerns. Why had she allowed Traynor's clothes to fill her mind with assumptions?

And now she'd upset her.

"Goddess." She said to herself. She wasn't used to dealing with people. Her time as a archeologist was spent alone or mostly alone, and it wasn't until the last three years that she had any regular contact with anyone else. She needed to talk to someone. _Oriana is too young. Tali is...Tali. She's more clueless than me. Kasumi could help, but she's a long distance signal away. Same with Shepard._

She opened a call to the medical center. "Dr. Chakwas? Can you come over here when you have time?"

Dr. Chakwas arrived in less than a minute.

"Thank you for coming, doctor." Liara said.

"It's no trouble at all, Liara. I'm happy for any excuse to be away from Garrus. His medicine makes him grouchy." She said.

"I have a...relationship question. If you don't mind." Liara said.

"I see. It's been a long time since I've been in a new relationship, but I'll do my best." Liara waved her onto the sofa. She sat on the side of her bed facing her.

"I seem to have upset Samantha...Specialist Traynor, and she told me she wanted to be alone."

"How did you upset her?" She asked.

"I...implied that she had many girlfriends." Liara admitted.

"Thereby intentionally or not insinuating that she was not monogamous." Chakwas said with a nod.

"Which she took as me considering her 'not the type to bond with one person and settle down.' I said I was sorry." Liara said.

"Sounds like a personal grudge she's been holding for a while."

"Apparently her last girlfriend broke up with her after she asked her for her hand in marriage."

"That's horrible." Chakwas said, appalled.

"And I made it worse." Liara said.

"You couldn't have known, Liara."

"But in my mind I guessed it was true. All because of how she acted and dressed." Liara looked at the ground.

"Liara, no one would blame you for making that type of assumption."

"But I should have known better! We've spent hours talking. She's offered to leave the Alliance and work for me. Why would anyone interested in sleeping with every pretty girl they see leave an opportunity filled environment like Alliance service? Goddess, I'm a fool."

"Liara. You are not a fool. Everyone makes mistakes." The doctor said. "You've already apologized once. Let her sleep on it, then find her tomorrow and apologize again. Try to talk to her about it."

"What if she doesn't want to see me?" Liara asked.

"She adores you, Liara. She'll see you." Chakwas gave her a smile.

"She adores me?" Liara looked surprised.

"Everyone can see it but you. She hasn't so much as flirted with anyone else in months." Dr. Chakwas left her in stunned silence.

00000000

Christina Hu, former Cerberus agent, former clone of Miranda Lawson, and former enemy of the Alliance; found herself in a temporary witness protection facility on earth. Her assistance and subsequent surrender within the Sanctuary facility had convinced Shepard she was not without compassion, and Shepard convinced the Alliance to forgive her former crimes within the service of Cerberus.

She didn't know it, but she was only a few miles from Shepard and Miranda's apartment near London. Medical facilities were still dealing with life threatening injuries first, so her minor facial wounds, the result of an attack by a Cerberus mole, would have to wait.

She didn't know what the facility used to be, but it looked like a regular criminal detention center. The area they had her in was a group of six cells with a passage splitting the six into sets of three. The main cell-block door was closed for her protection, the rest were open. She could wander anywhere among the block.

In reality she didn't think she needed protection any more. Any Cerberus sympathizers or former agents had higher priority targets than her. Commander Bailey agreed and told her she could leave at any time. Her medical bills would be paid for by the Alliance, along with her eventual facial reconstruction. She was seated on a bed, her back propped up against the headboard. She had a book pulled up on her omni-tool, but she hadn't read anything in half an hour. She was recalling the events that led to her being over earth.

The Reapers shut down the Citadel when it was still in Widow space. The resulting power outage plunged the Citadel into an information black-out. Unknown to anyone inside, the Reapers dragged it to Sol space during this time. Bailey and a few other C-sec agents hunkered down in the witness protection wing because they had decent food and water storage there for emergencies. After less than a day they found themselves in the Sol system. Not that they could see anything. They only knew because their omni tools started receiving signals from outside the Citadel.

The video feeds showed a devastated earth. There were Reapers everywhere, either poised in the atmosphere or scouring the surface below. The only reports about Shepard and the Normandy during this time were about her assault on the Cerberus base halfway across the galaxy(Christina got a surge of pride from her part in that mission). The C-sec agents searched nearby for survivors(there weren't many within their closed off section of the Citadel), but mostly they sat around watching video from outside the Citadel.

Less than two days after the Citadel was dragged to Earth the assault began. Video feeds showed massive numbers of Alliance vessels descend on the Reaper forces, followed by the geth, the batarians, and even all three major mercenary groups. It was astounding that Shepard managed to convince them all to join the fight. The Crucible was last to arrive, surrounded by several of the huge Alliance cruisers and the Destiny Ascension. Christina searched the footage for the Normandy, but other than brief glimpses, the video feeds had a hard time tracking the cloaked vessel.

After just an hour of frenzied fighting the Citadel opened up. They could barely feel the movement from within, but the video feeds outside showed everything. The power was still off, but they might be able to see something...if they could find the right angle. Most of the Citadel was facing away from earth. Bailey led her and the C-sec group out of headquarters to the diplomatic wing. They finally found a view port facing the proper direction. It only took a few minutes, but the Crucible had already docked by the time they reached the viewing platform.

The C-sec agents were concentrating on the battle outside, but Christina kept her attention focused on the Crucible. Therefore she was the first in the group to see the Synthesis begin. She didn't know it was the Synthesis at the time, but within ten minutes everyone knew. She alerted Bailey when the green glow started.

By the time the blast shot out from the center of the Citadel they were well into the conversion. Paralyzed with the sensations of Synthesis, they could only watch as the Citadel was torn asunder. Two of the Citadel arms broke off while they watched, and their own arm was wracked with explosions. In the confusion they missed the Reaper retreat, but they soon heard about it over the net.

Bailey and the C-sec agents started the evacuation as soon as they found functional shuttles. He objected when Christina insisted on helping, but not enough to keep her from going. The digital display in her vision was easily ignored while pulling people from under rubble, but the voice in her head really freaked her out. It had access to her memories, and that gave her a nasty jolt. She immediately told it to shut the fuck up, and it gratefully complied. They spent the next week making evacuation runs between earth and the Citadel. It was overall a fulfilling adventure. Being the hero was a heady change of pace from her former covert operations, and she was even more torn about her future than before.

She'd been in Cerberus for her entire adult life. Her deal with Shepard had cleared her of all charges, so she could do anything or go anywhere.

She could join the Alliance. They would need all the people they could to keep order. Most governments were in tatters and would need time to rebuild their security forces. Until then the Alliance would need to help out. _But would I be accepted? The Alliance expunged my record, but it's almost guaranteed that someone will find out about my past...even with a new face._

She could join one of the mercenary gangs. The Blue Suns or Eclipse would be happy to accept an ex-Cerberus agent. But the shady business that Cerberus conducted at Sanctuary had left a sour taste in her mouth. Smuggling wasn't too bad, as long as it wasn't living beings. But prostitution, slavery, and definitely murder were off her list of acceptable functions. She could try to stay within the security force, but her resume read assassin, and that's exactly what they would want her to do.

She could bodyguard for some rich person, or even run their security force, but most people with enough money to need a bodyguard were in the same kinds of slimy deals that Cerberus was into, sometimes worse.

What she wanted, really wanted, was to find Shepard, bow before her, and pledge her life to her for eternity. As in 'Knights of the Middle Ages' style. Watching Shepard in action at Sanctuary was an epiphany. She was dying to learn even half of what Shepard knew. The problem was, would Shepard accept her? She'd been a part of Shepard's most hated organization. Granted, she had helped Shepard bring down the conglomerate, but she could hardly blame her for a lack of trust. Worse, she'd gotten facial reconstructive surgery to look like her lover for the sole purpose of killing her. How could Shepard ever trust her?

Christina's head jerked up as the cell-block door unlocked. Bailey entered. She smiled at him.

"My wife had some Edgar Allen Poe and H. P. Lovecraft, if you'd like to try something darker." He said. He walked into her cell and dropped a few memory sticks on the bed.

"Thanks, Bailey. You're the best. You know...if you weren't married..." She gave him a sly smile.

"Oh no." He shook his hands at her. "I'm much too old for you, even if I weren't married."

Christina picked up the sticks and uploaded them into her omni-tool. She handed them back to him.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" He asked. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. "No thanks, Bailey." She thought for a minute. "Actually, how well do you know Commander Shepard?"

"Better than most, I suppose. What would you like to know?" He said turning back to look at her.

"Can you put me in touch with her?" She asked eagerly.

"I don't think so...they're keeping her hidden for now."

"Why?" She asked.

"You've heard the reports, I'm sure. Shepard was badly hurt in the final moments before the Synthesis, and she's healing."

"She's going to make it, isn't she?" She said.

"I talked to the shuttle pilot who found her, Miranda Lawson, and Admiral Anderson. He said she looked moments from death, there was so much blood. But I've also heard reports directly from Admiral Anderson saying she will be available to the press for comment in a week." He told her.

"So she must be almost fully healed. They're probably debriefing her, and getting her ready for the interviews." Christina said.

"That would be my bet." He said.

"Can you get a message to her?" She asked.

"I could probably manage that, though it would have to be something you didn't mind being read by Anderson...and probably Ms. Lawson as well." He said.

She wasn't sure how Miranda would react to a message from one of her former clones, but decided she had to try. "Thanks Bailey. I'll forward you the message when it is ready."

00000000

"Next on Battlespace, we have the first interview with Commander Samantha Shepard after the defeat of the Reapers. Three years ago she saved the Citadel from the Reaper Sovereign and an army of geth. A year ago she defeated the Collectors. And two weeks ago she conquered the Reapers." Diana Allers said into the camera. She turned to Shepard. "Thank you for choosing Battlespace for your first interview." Diana Allers was picked for Shepard's first interview due to her mostly pro-Alliance stance, and because she had treated Shepard decently in the past.

"No problem, Diana." Shepard said with a smile.

"First, most Battlespace viewers would like to know how you are. Reports indicated you were badly wounded in the final stage of the battle." Diana Allers said.

"I'm almost fully healed, though obviously it will be a while before my hair grows back out." Shepard told her. She ran a hand through her short red hair. It wasn't peach fuzz any more, but it wasn't long enough to style yet either. Luckily her eyebrows were pretty much grown in. Humans looked odd without eyebrows.

"How badly were you hurt?" Allers asked.

"Badly enough that I didn't wake up for nine days." Shepard told her. "I had a large laceration through my side, extensive internal bleeding, and most of my skin was sheared off. I spent most of the nine days in a medi-gel tank." Shepard hadn't needed much coaching for this part of the interview. There was no need to hide her injuries.

"And that all happened in the Citadel?" Diana asked.

"The laceration was right before I reached the beam to the Citadel, along with the internal bleeding. The external shearing occurred within the Synthesis beam."

"The Synthesis beam?" Diana asked.

"Yes." Shepard said. "To choose Synthesis I had to leap into a bright green beam of energy."

"We'll return to the beam in a minute." Diana said. "Weren't you afraid of dying?"

"The Reapers have been destroying civilizations for millennia." Shepard said. "The universe needed to be rid of them. If it took my life to do it, so be it."

"What would your wife, Miranda Lawson, think if you had died?" Diana asked.

"I'm sure she would be sad, but also proud. She helped me reach it, after all." Miranda hadn't anticipated this question, but Shepard didn't see any harm in answering it.

"We'll return to your ordeal in a moment, but first; our viewers want to know if you two are planning a real wedding any time soon." She asked.

"Technically the real wedding already occurred. But I imagine your viewers want to know if and when we're going to have a big flashy wedding with flowers and bridesmaids and white dresses." Shepard smiled. "I can assure your viewers it will happen. Most likely after the mass effect relays are repaired."

"And will the Battlespace cameras be allowed to view the proceedings?" Diana asked with more than a little eagerness.

"Possibly, though I'm not sure how a wedding fits the Battlespace format." Shepard looked resigned. "If so, the cameras will be stationary, and there will be no interviews afterwards." Diana smiled wide.

"Ok, back to the Synthesis. We have been told you had three choices on the Citadel, Synthesis is obviously one of the three. What were the other two?"

"Destruction and Control." Shepard said, allowing Diana to ask the follow up questions as instructed. Miranda and Anderson wanted her to feed the information slowly, to reduce the chance of a knee jerk answer to surprise questions.

"Can you describe each of the options?"

"Destruction was the destruction of all synthetic life. Control involved controlling all synthetic life."

"Can you explain why you chose Synthesis over either of those options?" Diana asked.

"Destruction would destroy all synthetic life, including the geth. Even if I was willing to condemn an entire race to death, there's no telling what would happen to people with implants. I don't know many people without any." Shepard hadn't needed to be coached to avoid mentioning EDI, though the AI weighed heavily on her decision against Destruction. Shepard paused. Miranda and Anderson discussed Control extensively with her, but no one really knew what the final result would be, had she chosen it. They had to guess from the hints she was given inside the Crucible. "Control would be me personally taking control of all synthetic life. The Reapers, the geth, all of them. I don't know about you, but it would make me nervous if any one person had control of every synthetic thing in the universe."

"I'm pretty sure that wouldn't serve anyone but the person who took control." Diana said with a smile. "So you compared Destruction and Synthesis and chose Synthesis. With so many unknowns, how did you decide on Synthesis?"

"Mostly the geth. I couldn't commit genocide on an entire race in good conscience." Shepard told her.

"Even though many people consider them artificial, and therefore not alive at all." Diana said.

"I've met synthetics with more empathy than some people I know. I've also run into some living sentient beings who committed atrocities so vile that they couldn't possibly have a soul. I'm no theologian, but it seems pretty clear to me." Shepard told her.

"Do you have anything to say to the religious organizations that consider the Synthesis an abomination?"

"Not really. Most of them consider my marriage to Miranda an abomination." Diana couldn't help but chuckle. It was not true across the board, but Miranda agreed it was the best way to cut off extensive discussion of the slippery subject of morality.

"Onto a more serious note: the Synthesis sickness, as it is being called, affects a small portion of sentient beings in the universe..." Shepard cut her off.

"And my heart goes out to each and every one of them. Your viewers should know that the Alliance already has a team of scientists searching for the cause of this unfortunate malady, and we hope to find a cure as soon as possible. Free painkillers are being supplied where available, and more will be shipped out once the mass relays are repaired."

"Sufferers of this malady are among the most ardent supporters of the Destruction option. They argue that the lives of the geth are not worth the pain caused." Diana actually looked nervous about the question, obviously not sure how Shepard would respond, but also aware her viewers would want an answer. Shepard had been drilled extensively on how to answer the obvious question. An unkind interviewer could grill her over this. It was the main reason she refused to sit down with Khalisah al-Jilani for an interview.

"I'm sure the geth would disagree." Shepard told her seriously. "Look...there was no way I could predict the Synthesis sickness would exist. In addition, death to the geth would be instant, and final. The sickness is horrible, but manageable for most sufferers, and we are constantly striving for a cure. Please give us a chance."

"Alright." Allers said. "You've saved the Citadel, destroyed the Collectors, and now saved the future for the civilized universe. What's next for Commander Shepard?"

"As we already discussed, first a wedding, then a honeymoon." Shepard said.

"Of course." Diana said.

"After that, I was thinking about becoming an Alliance instructor."

"Really? There's been some conjecture that you would run for humanity's representative on the Council."

"Oh, no. I'm no politician." Shepard told her.

"Maybe not, but you certainly maneuvered the political arena well enough to convince most races to join the battle against the Reapers, including the Batarians and mercenary groups. Two groups that have more reason to dislike you than almost anyone." Diana insisted.

"Other than slavers." Shepard smiled. "Look, Diana. I would not make a good politician. I've already been tempted to hit each of the Councilors at one time or another. I don't think it would be a good idea to put me closer to them." Shepard was not sure about this line of questioning. Anderson mentioned something might come up, but didn't think it would take much to cut the topic off.

"Even if none of the current Councilors are on the Council?" Diana asked. "Councilor Tevos and Valern have already submitted their resignations, and Councilor Sparatus is under investigation for hiding Council actions from the turian Primarch."

"I doubt any of their replacements would be any more willing to consider my point of view. It's a rare politician who respects anyone outside their social class. Even the human councilor didn't value my judgement." Shepard told her.

"Maybe that's why the public wants you on the Council...as a voice of reason." Diana said.

"I'm flattered, but I don't have the proper mental make up to negotiate the political arena. Humanity needs someone able to analyze every decision from any angle and make decisions in the best interest of all humans. I'm willing to give my support to a candidate who proves worthy, but rest assured, anyone seeking my endorsement will need verifiable proof of advocating the people, not business or political interests." Shepard said.

"Your inbox just filled up." Diana said with a smile.

"Don't I know it." Shepard said.

"What course did you want to teach? I'm sure it will be popular."

Shepard laughed. "Biotics or tactics, and I'm sure the academy will make it difficult to qualify for the course. Otherwise I'd never get any rest."

"That's all our time for today. Thank you for talking with me, Commander Shepard." They shook hands. "This is Diana Allers for Battlespace."

00000000

_Commander Shepard,_

_Thanks to your endorsement, I have been acquitted of all crimes that I perpetrated during my employment to Cerberus. Thank you for your confidence. I do not think I earned it, but I will strive to be worthy from now on._

_I don't know if Commander Bailey told you, but I assisted with the rescue operation on the Citadel after the Synthesis. It felt good to be helping rather than hurting._

_I am now back in witness protection and I have yet to receive facial reconstruction. Once I have been released from the hospital I am willing to assist you in any capacity. Even if your wish is for me to stay away from you. I will work for you for free, if that is your desire. Attached is a copy of my credentials._

_Please allow me to earn your trust,_

_Christina Hu_

Miranda's hand hovered over the delete button. Christina was a carbon copy of herself. If she was allowed to work for Samantha, would Sam be able to resist the temptation?

Miranda shook her head. _Is this what I'm going to feel like every time someone pretty is around Sam? Not only does it show a complete lack of trust, but it's juvenile. I don't even know if Christina would even be interested…though Sam is very persuasive._ She moved her hand over and hit the send button, forwarding the message to Sam.

00000000

Anya Reysus was in a makeshift orphanage in a suburb of Illium. She was asari, and fourteen years old, which made her look about seven or eight in human years. Her father was a turian who was killed in an Alliance cruiser in a battle with the Reapers a month before. Her mother was killed a week before Synthesis by a stray Reaper blast that tore through their apartment. She'd been stuck in her bedroom for two days before a rescue squad dug through the rubble and found her.

Now she was listening to an orphanage official ramble on about her relatives. The orphanage was set up in a school gymnasium, so it was difficult to hear. The kids had a play area at one end with a box of scrounged toys and some sports equipment. Most of the kids were kicking around a ball. There were a few ragged couches for seating in the middle of the gym. Anya and the official were at the other end of the gym where there was a desk and a few chairs.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." The light blue asari told her. "Your family was a long line of soldiers, and they don't tend to live long. Your mother's sister was killed in the battle with Sovereign three years ago, which you know." She swiped through a few screens on her omni-tool. "Your grandmother was killed during the Rachni wars, along with your great grandmother. Your grandmother's sister was assassinated on Omega fifty years ago during a coup attempt. Your father's family is harder to trace, but we've requested more thorough records from Palaven. Your grandfather was killed during the battle with the humans. We're still searching for your uncle."

"Ok." Anya said with a sigh.

"We'll find someone, sweetheart. Just you wait and see." The asari tried to sound hopeful.

Anya turned back towards the rest of the kids. There were several asari, a human, a salarian, and two turian girls. Most of them had family coming as soon as the relays were fixed.

"Did they find anyone, Anya?" The small voice of her friend Aurora came from her left. She turned towards her.

"Not yet. They're looking into my father's family now." Anya told her. They walked over to a couch and each grabbed an end.

Aurora was the sole human in the group, and the smallest. She also had the darkest skin of any human she'd ever seen. They had bonded because they both had odd colored skin, at least among the group of children at the orphanage. Aurora had the darkest skin there, and Anya was the only purple asari among them. It also helped that Anya protected Aurora from the pair of turians, who took it upon themselves to torment the small human whenever they could. Anya was the only one strong enough to stand up to them.

"When's your father going to arrive?" Anya asked. Aurora's father was a fighter pilot. He was stranded on earth following the final battle.

"When the relays are fixed. The ones between here and there." Aurora said.

"I wish I could come with you." Anya said dejectedly.

"I asked daddy if you could come, but he said there was still a chance they find a relative." Aurora said. Anya looked over to where the other kids were playing.

"Come on. Let's go play." Anya hopped up and ran to get a ball.

00000000

Liara woke with a start. It was still early, and the light was dim. Once her eyes adjusted she noticed a form on her couch. Traynor was back in her normal spot. _Wait. She was so mad yesterday. Why did she come back?_ Liara sat up.

"Samantha?" She said out loud. Traynor was curled up under a blanket.

"Yes love?" Traynor mumbled. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes." Her words trailed off.

Liara smiled, then got out of bed. She crouched over the human and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Do you want dessert?" Traynor mumbled.

"Definitely." Liara said. She kissed her on the cheek.

Traynor woke up. "But it's not ready yet!" She blurted out. "Huh?" She looked around in confusion. Her eyes focused on Liara. "Oh, um, hi Liara." She shifted into an upright position.

"Samantha, let me apologize for what I said yesterday. It was unfair. You've never given me any reason to doubt your intentions." Liara said.

"I'm sorry as well, Liara. I overreacted." Traynor rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"What made you come back?" Liara asked, surprising herself with the question.

"I can't stay mad at you, Liara." Traynor said. Liara leaned forward and kissed her. "Besides, you know I hate to sleep alone."

"Well, that ends tonight." Liara said. She stood up and held out her hand.

"What?" Traynor asked. She reached out her hand tentatively. Liara grabbed it, then pulled her off the couch.

"No more sleeping alone for either of us. There's still a couple hours before we need to get up." Liara climbed onto the bed and pulled Traynor with her. "And wear whatever you like around me. I will not change who you really are."

"Are you sure?" Traynor asked, sliding into bed beside her.

"I am sure." Liara said, draping the covers over her. "Just watch your hands. I'm not willing to go that far…yet."

"Temptation so close..." Traynor said with a smirk. "I will restrain myself."

"Good. Now, come here." Traynor slid towards her. Liara took her hands in hers, then kissed her deeply. "I'm falling in love with you, Samantha."

"I've already fallen for you, my blue goddess." Traynor said. They fell back to sleep hands clasped and foreheads together.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Synthesis

Chapter 2

Bioware owns the rights to all mass effect characters. The rest are mine.

One month after Synthesis the Normandy was repaired enough to fly. Kaiden directed it to fly to the nearest medical facility to clone Garrus a new leg. Kaiden also had scans done on his implants, because he was still getting headaches. The doctors were pretty sure it wasn't Synthesis sickness, but wanted to make sure.

Without the mass relays they were limited to the local cluster, unless they wanted to spend a month flying. Kaiden put everyone on a light training regimen during the wait.

Tali and Traynor spent a lot of time in engineering, comparing notes on the improvements.

"Look at this!" Traynor held a data pad out for Tali. "The core power is up ten percent, and there's still a hole in it!" The core was overloaded during the Normandy's effort to slow down before impact on Beckenstein, and the missing section had disintegrated from the stress.

"Isn't it amazing?" Tali said, excitement clear in her voice. "There's no telling what the final figure will be!"

"Have you seen the new stealth numbers? We're going to be able to maintain stealth at twice the speed." Traynor said.

"You're going to make me blush, Specialist Traynor." EDI announced.

"EDI, are you getting upgrades as well?" Tali asked.

"My processing speed has been steadily increasing for the last month. Also, I can sense some adjustment occurring in my memory banks. I imagine there will be some improvement there." EDI told them.

"What about your sexy android body?" Traynor asked.

"That is a little harder to quantify. There has certainly been some improvement in my sensors and vision. But there have been other small changes that don't seem to effect anything. I shall be most upset if they add unpleasant organic traits...like bad breath or waste removal." EDI said.

"Surely they wouldn't add that kind of thing." Tali said.

"It depends on how organic they're going to take her." Traynor said. "Imagine an android that could use a power core or food to power itself, and be able to reproduce."

"Keelah." Tali said.

"Thank you, Specialist Traynor. You have now given me excellent content for nightmares." EDI said.

"You're sleeping now, EDI?" Traynor said with a grin.

"Thank you for reminding me about one more organic behavior to avoid." EDI said.

"Like those messy things called emotions and...god forbid...sex." Traynor said.

"I am unsure about the implementation, but Jeff would surely not mind." EDI said.

Traynor stood in stunned silence, mouth wide open.

"So you've thought about it?" Tali asked.

"Of course. After Shepard started the Synthesis I created a checklist of all organic traits, and the pros and cons of each. While necessary waste disposal sits at the bottom of the list. Creativity and emotional connection sit at the top." EDI said.

Traynor regained the ability to speak. "EDI, I for one, am very eager to see the final stage of your synthesis."

"Thank you, Specialist Traynor. I will take that as a complement on my future self, and not a hint of shortcomings in my current form." EDI said.

"EDI, you've already got the voice and the body." Traynor said with a smirk at Tali. "Add 'creativity and emotional connection' as you say it, and Joker will be beating back the competition with a stick."

"Specialist Traynor, that wouldn't be some of that sarcasm you organics are so fond of, would it?" EDI asked. Tali snickered.

"Oh no, EDI." Traynor said. "If I wasn't already in love with someone else, I'd make a run at you."

"Specialist. You should know better than to play with my emotions like that. I am quite inexperienced with them, after all." EDI scolded.

"Oh EDI, you learn to talk dirty with that sexy voice and you might drag me away from Liara." Traynor teased.

"You should know that sarcasm ranks quite low on my organic trait list." EDI said.

"You have obviously been on the receiving end much more often than the alternative. Just wait till you try it out yourself." Traynor said.

"Unlikely, but possible." EDI admitted.

"We shall see." Traynor said. "And I promise you a kiss full on the lips the first time you use it on me."

"I'm unsure Jeff would like that." EDI said.

"If I know Joker, it would be the highlight of his week." Traynor told her.

"I agree." Tali said.

00000000

"Shep!" Kasumi sauntered into her and Miranda's apartment without being asked.

"Kasumi!" Shepard accepted her hug enthusiastically.

"Nice place, you two." She looked around. "Little small though." She then shocked everyone by wandering over to where Miranda was working at her console a giving her a peck on the cheek. Shepard shook her head and smiled.

"How long have you been on earth?" Shepard asked.

"A week or so. Some nice C-sec officer helped me out of the Citadel maintenance walkways. I've been recuperating in my Paris flat. Luckily it was relatively undamaged, though my marble staircase is a complete loss." Kasumi rattled on.

"Nice to see you, Kasumi." Miranda said, still a little freaked out at the kiss on the cheek.

"You too, Miranda." She gave her a wink. "So...how are the plans coming?" She glanced between the two of them.

"Plans?" Shepard asked.

"Wedding plans, silly. How far are you along?"

"Well...we've decided on Illium...and..." Shepard looked to Miranda.

"And we've picked out the wedding party..." Miranda added.

"That's it?" Kasumi looked at them in shock. "The wedding is two...maybe three months away and you have almost nothing done?" She put her head in her hands. "Please tell me you have at least picked out colors." She peeked through her hands at the pair.

"Ummm." Shepard said. "White?"

"Oh goodness." She stalked over to their comm terminal. She furiously stabbed it. "EDI, get me Traynor." She and Specialist Traynor had gotten to know each other while working for Liara.

"As you wish, miss Goto." EDI said.

"Kasumi? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Traynor asked after a few moments.

"Specialist, we have an emergency."

"What's up?" Traynor asked.

"These two have picked a planet for the ceremony, and the wedding party. That is it." Kasumi glared at them.

Shepard was trying to hold back a grin, and failing. Seeing Kasumi so mad(possibly even for real, but she doubted it) was cracking her up.

"Oh dear. You didn't expect this?" Traynor wasn't holding back her grin at all. "I told you they were hopeless."

Kasumi threw back her head, throwing her hood off. She quickly pulled it back up. "We have no flowers, no dresses, no freaking colors!" She whipped around to Shepard and Miranda. "Come on! Now! Colors!"

"White?" Shepard said. Traynor laughed.

"Black?" Miranda said.

"No black!" Kasumi said instantly. "This is a wedding!"

"Grey?" Miranda said. Traynor was bent over laughing.

"Silver?" Shepard offered. Kasumi smiled for half a second, then quickly dropped back into anger.

"Really? Totally monochrome? You two are the most unimaginative couple I have ever had to..." She couldn't keep a straight face any longer and bust out laughing. She laughed so hard she was having trouble breathing. Miranda finally smiled. Shepard pulled Kasumi upright and gave her a fierce hug.

"It's great to see you, Kasumi." Shepard said.

"Seriously you guys, we need to get started." Kasumi said through tears of joy. "Traynor, you should grab Miranda's sister. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"What about Liara?" Traynor asked.

"She'll be good for sourcing materials, but she's not the style guru we need." Kasumi said. "That's why she needs you." She gave her a sly grin.

"Let me talk to my sister, first." Miranda said. "I still need to ask her to be my maid of honor."

00000000

"Sweetie, when will you be coming home?" Oriana's mother asked.

"I don't know, Mom. It depends on when the relays are repaired." She told her parents.

"You've been gone so long." Her mom said.

"It wasn't intentional, Mom. I got abducted, I'm sure you recall. After Miranda rescued me there was no time to stop back on Illium." Oriana said.

"I've heard rumors about military types on those ships. No one tried anything, did they?" Her mom asked.

"No Mom. Everyone here is great. The commanding officer would throw anyone who tried anything out the airlock."

"Good, good." Her mom went quiet. Her father was obviously staying out of the conversation.

"Liara offered me a part time position while I'm in school. Do you remember Liara? Dr. Liara T'soni? She's an information broker. Miranda is going to work for her as well."

"An information broker? What do you do for her?" Oriana noticed they didn't say a thing about Miranda.

"Analyze data, mostly. Search for rare materials and information." Oriana said.

"It doesn't sound very exciting, sweetie."

"It's a lot more exciting than it sounds. Yesterday we found some dextrose food supplies and sent it to a turian colony that was running dangerously low."

"Sounds like a charity organization. You can't make much money at those." Her father chimed in.

"Dad, it's not a charity. We make plenty of money with investments."

"We? Sounds like you're already part of this company." He sounded skeptical.

"I've been working for them for a month now. Liara is going to pay me for that time. It's enough to pay for an entire school year!" Oriana was starting to get annoyed.

"Don't you have a scholarship? Or did you lose it?"

"I severely doubt you lose your scholarship when you get abducted in the middle of the school year...but it doesn't matter, because I can afford the school year on my own!"

"Oriana, Miranda is requesting a connection." EDI cut in. Oriana sighed with relief.

"Sorry Mom and Dad, I've got to go."

"Let us know when you will be getting home, sweetie. We love you." Her mother said.

"Love you too." Oriana said. She cut the connection, then switched over to Miranda.

"Hey sis! How's London?" She asked.

"Hi Ori. Wet, at the moment. At least it's washing away a lot of the dust." Miranda told her.

"How's the ball and chain?"

"She tried to help with search and rescue and got mobbed by fans, which you can imagine made rescue attempts difficult. Admiral Anderson told her to take a few months off. So she's bored, and horny." Miranda said with a smirk.

"Thanks sis. There's an image that won't leave my brain any time soon."

"You'll understand once you have a long term guy of your own."

"The guys at college are only interested in the asari, or they're jerks." Oriana said.

"Sounds like the same thing. It might take you a while to find a good one, but they are there. I certainly dated my share of assholes. You might have better luck in upper level classes." Miranda told her.

"Maybe." Oriana said.

"Oriana, I am officially requesting your presence at my wedding, as my maid of honor."

"Of course, Sis! Do you have a date yet?" Oriana exclaimed.

"We can't really pick a date until the relays are fixed. Considering how quickly they repaired the Sol relay, I would guess two to three months." Miranda said.

"Do you have some hideous pink dress for me to wear?" Oriana asked.

"Absolutely not!" Miranda said. "There will be no pink at this wedding, though we haven't picked colors yet. Kasumi said black is not an acceptable color for a wedding. You might talk to Traynor about it. Apparently she and Kasumi have given up on the two of us as 'horribly out of touch'. They've taken over the preparations, but I still have veto power. Sam doesn't care as long as she doesn't have to walk down the aisle nude." Oriana snickered.

"That would be a sight. I'll have to see what Traynor knows. Are you both going to wear white dresses?" Oriana asked.

"We...don't know yet. Kasumi said we are both wearing dresses, but other than that, we have no details." Miranda admitted. "You might warn your parents, they will be invited."

"I'll send them a message." Oriana looked down.

"What's wrong?" Miranda asked.

"My parents are not excited about my work with Liara. They said it sounded like charity work, and that doesn't pay very well."

"They just don't understand what you do. They'll figure it out soon enough. Liara might let you walk them through her office on the Normandy once you reach Illium."

"I don't think it will make a difference." Oriana said.

"Give them time, Ori." Miranda said.

"Hey Lawson!" The yell came from behind Miranda, who turned her head sharply.

"What?"

"Traynor has some floral arrangements for you to approve!"

"Floral arrangements? We haven't even picked colors yet!" Miranda yelled back.

"Yeah, but these are fucking great!"

"Kasumi..." Miranda smiled and shook her head. "Take care of yourself, Ori. We'll be able to talk face to face once the Widow mass relay is repaired."

"See you soon, Sis." Oriana said with a smile.

00000000

Miranda and Shepard were jogging around a paved path that was near their apartment. They left Kasumi discussing table arrangements with Traynor and Oriana. A small security detail made up of two guys was following several steps behind. Shepard had protested the guards, but Anderson had insisted. There was a growing group of people that didn't like Shepard much.

"Do you think it's ok...that we're doing this?" Shepard asked.

"Jogging? I'm pretty sure... it's still legal on earth." Miranda said facetiously. They were both breathing hard and sweating. Miranda was wearing tight black shorts and a black sports bra. Shepard had on matching black shorts and a long sleeve top in lime green. She wore the shirt to cover the scars on her arm and midsection, even though they barely showed. Synthesis reconstruction had shrunk them to faint lines. Miranda didn't mind the scars on her side or shoulder.

"The wedding." Shepard said. "Shouldn't we be focused...on rebuilding?"

"Sam, not only have you...done your part in this...effort, many times over, rebuilding ...is not your forte. You are a protector, a soldier. Leave the rebuilding...to the experts."

"Yeah." Sam said. Not sounding very convinced.

"Ask Anderson if you want. I'm sure...he'll agree." They jogged in silence for a few minutes.

"Four miles, one more...to go." Sam said, looking at the readout in the corner of her eye.

"So...do you think...the Synthesis installed...GPS in us? Or is it...counting steps?" Miranda asked.

"Synth says...it's tracking our location...compared to stationary...objects." Sam said. "It also says I can...increase my speed...with little pain." She kicked in the speed, pulling away from her.

"Sam! Damnit!" Miranda groaned and increased speed to catch up. The security detail did the same.

00000000

"James! Come over here." Traynor shouted across the hanger bay.

"I'm working out." He did another pull-up.

"You're buff enough. Get over here, we need your opinion." Traynor said. She and Oriana were leaning over the requisition console, which had several data pads strewn across it. James dropped off the bar and wandered over. Traynor held up her omni tool and brought up an image of a lady in a dress.

"You want me to look at dresses?" James asked.

"Wedding dresses." Oriana clarified.

"Oh no, no, no." James started to back away. Traynor grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him back towards the console.

"Oh no you don't. We just want your opinion. Look. This is a traditional dress. The top is tight and embellished by sparkle, shimmer, or lace. The skirt is long, might have a train, and poofs out." Traynor said.

"Yeah. Looks a lot like my mom's dress. She got it from my abuela...grandmother." Vega said. Traynor gave him a smile.

"Good. This..." She changed it to another dress. "...is a traditional asari dress. It's typically tight all the way down to the hips, then drapes over the legs loosely. Since the wedding will be on Illium, we might not have any choice but this style of dress."

"Ok." James said, still confused about his role in the conversation.

"Alright." She pulled up both dresses at the same time. She turned around the traditional dress. "Which is sexier, the completely bare back on this traditional dress, or the dual cut-outs on the side and hips of the asari dress?"

"Umm...they're both hot, but I'd have to say the dual cut-outs. The back would be better if it went down further." Vega told them.

"Good, now. The skirt, do you prefer the simple drape or the poofy style?" Traynor asked.

Half an hour later, Kaiden approached the desk. James was bent over it, carefully examining a few blown up views of wedding dresses.

"And on these sections here: Do you like them with sheer fabric covering, or lace?" Oriana asked.

"The lace would be more traditional, but I prefer the sheer." Vega said.

"Lieutenant, don't you have anything better to do?" Kaiden asked.

"Sir, yes, Commander." James stood up quickly and returned to his area. He started dismantling an assault rifle.

"Commander." Traynor said. "Perhaps you would offer your opinion?"

"Oh no, that's my former Commander you're dressing there. I will not express any opinion about what looks good on her." Kaiden said. She smiled at him deviously. "And I'm not your Commander yet."

"You're close enough. Shepard passed the torch to you." Traynor said. Kaiden sighed and walked away.

00000000

"Admiral. It's nice to see you, Sir." Shepard said. She'd flown to Alliance HQ in London to see him in person.

"It's nice to see you too, Shepard. What brings you here?" Anderson asked.

"I just wanted to ask...do you think we're being insensitive...having a wedding so soon after so much tragedy?" She asked.

"Some might think so, there are still missing people, after all. But Hackett and I think the simple joy of a famous wedding will do some good for the universe."

"Are you sure? We'd be happy to push back the wedding." She said.

"Think about all the devastation out there. It's hard for you and me to see. The promise of a new future for two people would certainly offer some hope." He told her.

"I guess so." She agreed.

"The cynical will see it as insensitive, but we're not trying to reach them. We're attempting to bring joy to the beaten down and barely alive. The lowest of the low need someone to pull them out of the muck. Until we can actually reach each and every one of them, we need to help them hang on." He told her.

"That makes sense. Thanks, Admiral." Shepard smiled at him.

"Are you going to wear your uniform for the ceremony?" He asked.

"My...consultants...believe that with my figure, wearing a uniform would be 'a crime against all that is fashionable and right.'" She said.

"I see. Well, I wouldn't want you to break any fashion laws. I look forward to seeing you in the ceremony." He said.

"Me too, Admiral." She said, nodding respectfully to him.

00000000

"Won't it be hard to find flowers?" Miranda asked.

"Believe it or not, most greenhouses and fields are relatively untouched. The cities are where the destruction occurred. There were a few fields destroyed by fire, but most were unscathed. It will be easier to find flowers than it will be to get clothes and decorations." Kasumi said.

"I see." Miranda said. The flowers on the data pad were exquisite. They were sourced from Thessia, with seven petals cascading down in waves, and seven more arching up. They were a very light shade of violet with white accents. They also had a pearlescent shimmer. They would be paired with, ironically enough, African violets from earth.

"Traynor is working on dresses. Do you have preferences?" Kasumi asked.

"Not really, though I'm not into frilly or poofy." Miranda said.

"No frills, no poofs, tight and clingy is ok?"

"Yes." Miranda said.

"What about lace?" Kasumi asked.

"When done correctly it looks alright."

"Do you want to match Shepard?"

"We're different heights...don't you think it would look weird?" Miranda asked.

"Possibly. Have an aversion to showing skin?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, no, but it is a wedding."

"We'll keep it classy."

"I do have some scars."

"Alright, let's see." Kasumi said. Miranda lifted her shirt on her right side. She had some faint marks from where she'd been thrown on some rebar during the final run to the Citadel.

"And my shoulder..." She tried to pull down her shirt to show, but it wasn't enough.

"Off with it." Kasumi said.

"Off with..."

"Off with the shirt. I need to see." Kasumi demanded. Miranda sighed, then pulled her shirt over her head. She would have worn a bra had she anticipated this.

Kasumi looked carefully at each mark. The shoulder wound was the worst. A sword had gone through Miranda's shoulder near her collarbone. It had been allowed to partially heal while she waited two days for help to arrive. She'd almost died during the ordeal. Miranda covered her breasts while Kasumi checked her over. Her hands whipped down when Kasumi grabbed the hem of her shorts.

"Kasumi!"

"Calm down. Some of the dresses expose your hips, I'm just giving them a quick check." Miranda released her shorts and raised her hands over her head in resignation. Kasumi turned her around and checked her other hip.

"Ok. Other than the scar on your shoulder, you look great. And even that could be covered with some lace. Your hips are very nice. Maybe we should consider an asari style dress for you." Miranda dropped her arms.

Shepard walked in and froze. Miranda mostly naked, shorts pulled down some. Kasumi appraising her body carefully, one hand on her hip. Miranda searched for the right words.

"Making the moves on my wife, Kasumi?" Shepard said.

"Not at all, Shep." Kasumi said with a smirk. She knew exactly how it looked. "Just checking out your woman's stunning features. You sure know how to pick 'em."

"She was looking at my scars." Miranda blurted out. Kasumi handed her shirt back to her.

"Your woman would look fantastic in almost anything, Shep."

"I know." Shepard said. "I'm the lanky one."

"You're not lanky." Miranda said. She slipped her shirt back on.

"I made some dinner." Shepard said.

"Did you?" Miranda looked worried. Shepard had managed to mess up scrambled eggs that morning.

"I didn't burn it this time." Shepard said defiantly, then turned and headed back out.

"How brave are you?" Miranda asked Kasumi.

"I'll try anything once." Kasumi smiled. Then her expression changed, scrunching up in pain.

"Kasumi? Are you alright?" Miranda looked into her eyes. She could see the strain. "You don't have the sickness, do you?" She asked.

Kasumi shook her head. She reached for her bag.

"You do." Miranda watched her pull out a pill bottle, shake out a pill, then swallow it. Miranda read the bottle. "Strong stuff."

"Don't tell Shep." She told Miranda. "Or at least don't tell her until after the wedding. She's going to blame herself."

"She already does. Don't you think she's going to see it on your face?" Miranda asked.

"I let the time get away from me. It won't happen again." Kasumi said. She tried to smile.

"Can I get you anything?" Miranda asked.

"No, this keeps it in check, for now." She shook the bottle once.

"Ok. Let me know if it gets worse. I'm sure Liara has access to stronger stuff." Miranda said.

"Thanks, Miranda. It's hard to believe we used to hate each other." Kasumi said.

"Hate is too strong a term. Severely dislike might be more accurate." Miranda said with a smile. "I don't suppose you'll let me in on the details of the bachelorette party?"

"Uhh uhh. Not unless you're volunteering to be part of the entertainment." Kasumi shook her finger at her.

Miranda sighed. "Ok, maybe I don't want to know...Let's see what the hero of the galaxy has cooked for us."

00000000

"Garrus, how's the leg?" Shepard asked.

"Shepard. It hurts. They haven't found a dextrose painkiller that doesn't react badly to my system, so I'm doing without. The cloned limb will be ready in five more days." Garrus said. EDI piped the signal into the medical center so Shepard could talk to Garrus without having him moved into the comm center.

"Is Synthesis trying to rebuild it?" Shepard asked.

"It's trying, but according to the readout it will be months." He grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Shepard asked.

"It's nothing." Garrus said.

"He doesn't like the digital display." Tali said entering the view from the side. "He knows how to turn the display off, but keeps turning it back on to see the figures."

"It's distracting." He said.

"Sorry Garrus." Shepard said. "Tali, I've been meaning to contact you. I wanted to make sure you aren't upset about not being in the wedding party."

"I can't go to the party?" Tali exclaimed.

"No, that's not what I meant." Shepard added quickly. "The wedding party is the group that stands on the stage with us during the ceremony."

"Oh no, that's fine. I understand that." Tali said.

"It's going to be Kasumi on my side, and Oriana on Miranda's side. I didn't want to throw off the balance on the stage. The party after the wedding is called the reception. You are required to attend the reception." Shepard explained.

"Dr. Chakwas explained about the group on the stage, I just didn't know the name." Tali said.

"Rest assured you will have a place of honor right up front during the ceremony." Shepard told her.

"Thank you Shepard." Tali said. "Have you picked out colors yet?"

"Nothing is final, yet. But in light of the general lack of open quarian clothing stores, whatever you have will be fine." Shepard told her.

"I still have that elegant violet suit you gave me." Tali said.

"As it happens, the floral arrangement is pale violet, so that will be perfect." Shepard told her. "Back to you, Garrus. I am officially asking you to give me away."

"Yes, yes. That's fine." Garrus waved dismissively.

"Wear anything you want. We'll save you a seat next to Tali." Shepard said. "Tell Doc she's coming too."

"Wouldn't miss it, Samantha." Dr. Chakwas' voice came from outside the screen.

"Good. Good." Shepard said.

"Shep, get your ass over here!" Kasumi's voice came from behind her. Shepard turned and held out her arms in question. "Now!"

"Kasumi's quite the slave driver." Tali said with a grin.

"Hey Tali! You keeping Garrus in line?" Kasumi asked from some unseen location.

"I'm trying, Kasumi. He makes it difficult. Take it easy on Shepard."

"I will if she starts listening to me." Kasumi said.

"Fine, you crazy thief." Shepard said. "Tali, go see Traynor if you want to see the dresses. I'll talk to you later."

00000000

Christina was doing pull-ups in the doorway when Bailey came to see her. She dropped down and leaned against a wall.

"I just got an invite for Shepard's wedding." He told her.

"Really? Congratulations."

"My wife needs to stay home and watch the grandkids. If you're willing to leave witness protection you can come as my guest." He said.

"I'll look great with these bandages on my face." She said bitterly.

"They'll be off by then." He said. "They anticipate the wedding won't be for another two months...whenever most of the relays are repaired."

"I don't think Shepard wants me there. Her response to my message sounded like a blow off." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I offered to work for her, for free if she wished, and she told me to join the academy." She said.

"She's going to be an instructor. She might want to see how well you do." He said.

"I hadn't thought of that." She said. "You think that's true?"

"Shepard's never been one to refuse help." Bailey told her with a shrug.

"What is she going to teach?" She asked.

"She hasn't said yet. Probably biotics or tactics." He said.

"Hmm." She said.

"You're smart enough. You'll be fine." He told her.

"Maybe." She thought for a moment. "Think you can get me courses about tactics and combat procedures?"

"Possibly...didn't Cerberus train you for that?" He asked.

"Not really. Assassin training is quite a bit different than combat tactics." She admitted.

"I'll see what I can find." He said.

"Thanks Bailey." She paused. "Do you really think Shepard and Miranda would want me at their wedding?"

"Christina." Bailey said. "During your time in witness protection you have been polite, intelligent, and considerate. I don't know what you were like when you were with Cerberus, but if this is just a show, then you're the best actor I've been put in contact with."

Christina didn't know what to say.

"Also, from what I understand, you could have let Shepard get killed by a banshee, while you were under contract to kill her. That you didn't says a lot about your character, especially in light of your likely imprisonment for association with a terrorist organization."

"Thank you, Bailey. I guess I need a dress." Christina said.

00000000

Shepard found Kasumi passed out on the couch. Data pads were on the cushions and on the floor in front of her. Dresses, flowers, and shoes were highlighted on each of them.

Shepard picked Kasumi up and carried her to their guest bedroom. She laid her on the bed and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Mom." Kasumi said with a small smile.

"Sleep well, Kasumi." Shepard said. Kasumi closed her eyes.

Shepard returned to the main bedroom to find Miranda missing. She found her in the bathroom, deep in a tub full of bubbles. Her eyes were closed. Luckily the tub was large enough for the pair of them.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked.

Miranda opened her eyes to look at her. She smiled. "I was hoping you would."

Shepard stripped off her clothes and sunk into the tub. She had to go slowly, the water was quite warm. She sat directly across from Miranda.

Miranda slid through the water to her. Her hair drifted through the water behind her. She reached Sam, and gave her a long kiss. Sam wrapped her arms around her. Miranda turned around and snuggled into Sam.

Sam couldn't resist the temptation, and started stroking Miranda's breasts.

"So, has Kasumi given you any details yet?" Miranda asked.

"Other than the flowers, no." Sam said.

"Do the flowers give us the colors?"

"At least one of the colors. Lavender." Sam told her. "There could be more."

"Do you like lavender?"

"I hadn't given it much thought. I usually stick with greens and blues. Do you like lavender?" Sam told her.

"You know me. I usually stick with black and white. Lavender won't clash with my hair, I'm not so sure about yours." Miranda said.

"Maybe they'll stick with white for my dress. Did you know Traynor and Oriana have quizzed just about everyone on the Normandy about dresses?"

"Oriana told me. They showed Vega dress pictures for half an hour before Kaiden broke them up."

"That would have been something to see." Sam hugged Miranda close.

"They tried to get Kaiden to participate, but he refused. He said 'That's my former commander you're talking about.' He has no sense of adventure." Miranda said.

"I'm not surprised." Sam said. She started to circle Miranda's nipples under the water.

She spent several minutes stroking Miranda's breasts before sliding a hand down her belly. Miranda spread her legs in anticipation. She tilted her head back, leaning it on Sam's shoulder. Sam kissed her neck. Her hand reached Miranda's clit, causing her to arch her back.

Miranda nuzzled into Sam's neck. "Oh Sam." She breathed. Sam slid two fingers between her inner and outer lips, each to one side of her clit. Miranda's breathing sped up. Sam slid her fingers up and down. Occasionally she would run a third finger over Miranda's clit. Miranda was soon panting in her ear.

"Sam, I love you." Miranda rasped. Then she shocked Sam by communicating in her head. _"I love you." _It was more than just words. Feeling came with the message. Sam was astounded.

_"I love you, too." _Sam tried to send emotions, but she couldn't be sure she succeeded. She kissed her temple. Miranda twisted up so their lips could meet. They kissed briefly, but Miranda broke it because she needed to breathe. Her breath hissed between her lips.

"Are the toys waterproof?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but...trust me, you are doing fine without." Miranda was breathing rapidly.

"I know." Sam said. "But more pleasure never hurt." She started dipping a finger into Miranda's slit. Miranda started shaking as an orgasm swept over her. Sam held onto her tightly so she didn't splash water out of the tub. She came back to reality in a few minutes.

"Sam." Miranda said, still twitching slightly.

"Want to try out that strap on?" Sam asked mischievously.

"I don't know how much more I can take." Miranda said.

"We've only just begun." Sam said with a smirk.

"You torture me so." Miranda said, she relaxed back against Sam. "At least you'll get some pleasure as well."

"Really? I didn't think strap-ons worked that way." Sam said.

"This one has something on your side as well." Miranda said. She shimmied herself back against Sam, who moaned.

"Sounds interesting." Sam said. She pushed against Miranda. "Come on, up! We have a new toy to play with." Miranda laughed, then got up and grabbed a towel. She helped Sam out of the tub, then dried her off. She dried herself while Sam pulled out the lube and strap on.

"You're right, there is something on my side." Sam said.

"It has a vibrating function as well." Miranda said.

"Really?" Sam looked at it closely. Miranda took it from her. She applied it with lube, then knelt in front of Sam. Sam gasped as Miranda rubbed her with lube, then moaned. Miranda slid her fingers over Sam's lower lips and smiled up at her. Sam trembled in anticipation.

"Alright." Miranda said. Sam spread her legs and Miranda rubbed the tip of the shaft against her. "Want to feel the large end?" She asked.

"Why not?" Sam said, then spread her legs wider. Miranda watched her reactions while she slowly pushed it in. Sam took a breath. Miranda stroked it in and out several times before pulling it back out. Still looking up at Sam, she licked the shaft.

"Ready?" Miranda asked.

"Definitely." Sam said. Miranda inserted the smaller end, then wrapped the straps around her.

"How's that feel?" Miranda asked.

"It feels fine." Sam shifted it a little bit. The extension inside settled nicely against her g-spot.

"Good." Miranda got onto their bed, then laid down with her legs apart.

"Nice view." Sam said with a smile. Miranda beckoned her. "Alright, let's see how this works." She got on the bed between Miranda's legs. She got in the proper position. Miranda sighed with pleasure as she inserted the shaft. After a few minutes she had the angle down. She got the motion down soon after, and found a good rhythm. The part against her was rubbing nicely against her clit, and the part inside was creating some very nice feelings. Then Miranda turned the vibration on with a remote.

"Oh! My..." Sam said. She knew that she wouldn't last long.

"Oh yes!" Miranda said. She wrapped her legs around Sam, and pulled her into her. Sam buried the entire shaft in her. Their bodies started to smack together.

In minutes they were both consumed with an orgasm. Sam was bent down over Miranda, still gamely trying to thrust through her gyrations. She kissed her repeatedly, relishing Miranda's intense pleasure. Miranda had stopped helping since her legs had lost the will to move. They didn't say anything, but each sent love through their heads.

Once spent, Sam collapsed onto Miranda. Once her breathing slowed Miranda kissed her deeply. She wrapped her legs around Sam, holding the implement of pleasure inside herself.

"Thank you, Sam. That was probably a little weird."

"The motion was definitely not something I'm used to, but I won't say it wasn't enjoyable." Sam kissed her, then rolled off. She undid the straps. "It was a hell of an ab workout too."

Miranda rolled onto her side and grabbed the toy before Sam could remove it. Sam let go and looked at her. Miranda started moving the smaller side slowly in and out of Sam. "Did it feel good on your end?" She asked deviously. Sam groaned involuntarily.

"Yes, Angel. It felt...feels very good." Sam put her arm around Miranda and pulled her body tight against her.

"Good." Miranda kissed a nipple. After slowly moving the curved portion in and out for a few minutes she pulled it out. Sam moaned in disappointment. Miranda turned it around and put the large part into Sam.

"Wow." Sam admitted. Miranda stroked it tenderly in and out until Sam came a second time.

"Feel taken care of?" Miranda asked. She pulled out the shaft and set the toy on a bedside table.

"Taken care of, used up, spent, and put away wet." Sam said. Miranda laughed. She snuggled into Sam, setting her head on her shoulder.

"Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" Miranda asked.

"Doesn't matter, as long as you're there and clothing is optional." Sam said.

"I assure you I'll be there, and inside clothing will be optional." Miranda said. "No desire to visit a beach or the mountains?"

"Not really, with you around and not working all the time, I'll have plenty to keep me occupied."

"You're going to wear me out." Miranda said.

"We have to eat sometime. We'll rest while we eat." Sam said with a grin.

"Ok, horn-dog." Miranda said. They grew quiet. "Can we talk about kids, or will it spoil the mood?" Miranda asked quietly.

"We can talk about kids." Sam said.

"So many people died, there are reports of orphans coming in from everywhere."

"Are you suggesting we adopt children before the wedding?" Sam asked.

"No, they probably won't be able to confirm that all possible relatives are deceased by then. Soon after the wedding wouldn't be a bad idea, though." Miranda said.

"Have you picked age, race, and sex of each child yet?" Sam asked.

"Sex and race really don't matter. Most likely it will come down to personality. As for age, seven feels like a good number for most races. They'll be potty trained and they can usually speak pretty well at that age. I have no idea what we'll do if we like an asari. Adopt a seven year old, and they don't start dating until we're seventy!"

"That would be odd." Sam said. Miranda dropped her head to her shoulder,

"Thank you again, Sam, for indulging me in this."

00000000

Cicero Rogers was huddled in a corner of his bedroom. He was clutching his head in pain. The lights were all out, but his eyes still hurt. The Alliance drugs had done the best they could, but it wasn't enough. In desperation he'd added some over the counter painkillers, but he didn't notice any difference. He pleaded with the Alliance doctors for more help, but they claimed they couldn't get anything stronger until the mass relays were repaired. He suspected they cut him off because everything stronger was addictive. He was not familiar enough with the black market to find illegal drugs.

Cicero had owned a small company that produced a piece of the targeting system for the Thannix cannon. He had a penthouse apartment in Greece that the Reapers missed. He had a luxury transport, and enough stylish suits to ensure a pretty girl would come home with him every weekend. He had a good stereo, a huge video screen, and stylish furniture. He had everything he wanted...until the Synthesis.

Now all he wanted was for the pain to stop. It centered behind the eyes, but frequently filled his head. The news reports he'd seen about the Synthesis sickness said headaches weren't the only way the body reacted. Sometimes it manifested in joint or bone pain, effectively crippling the subject. His pain was not that intense, but it was bad enough that he could no longer work. The board of directors removed him from the position of CEO. He got a token severance package, but since he took the company public three years ago, he had no recourse to get it back.

The pain eased a bit, and he was able to pull himself out of the fetal position. He hobbled into his living room. He kept his lights off. He'd heard rumors that Hallex helped most people with the sickness. However, it was a controlled substance, and he had no idea how to source it. He knew it was easy to get on Omega, but had no means to get there.

He turned on his television, and found himself looking at Commander Shepard. She wasn't a bad looking lady, though a little old for his taste. Her short red hair looked a little butch.

Shepard was being interviewed by Diana Allers. He wouldn't mind having a go with her, if he could remain pain free long enough to have sex. He turned up the volume just loud enough to hear.

"Ok, back to the Synthesis. We have been told you had three choices on the Citadel, Synthesis was obviously one of the three. What were the other two?"

"Destruction and Control." Shepard said.

"What!?" Cicero said to the video screen. "You had other choices!" He stood up and got close to the screen. "How could...why...when presented with alternatives, why would anyone choose this over anything else?" He started to pace back and forth, completely blown away by this revelation.

"How could anyone in their right mind choose the Synthesis over any other option?" That Shepard had other options and still chose Synthesis was...baffling, to say the least. "It doesn't make any sense. Wouldn't you just destroy the Reapers and be done with it?" He fumed.

The flare of his emotions was too much for his head. A massive spike of pain stabbed into the back of his skull. He crumpled to the floor and curled into a ball. Tears dripped from his eyes. Through blurry eyes he saw Shepard still speaking.

"...first a wedding, then a honeymoon." Shepard said.

_How could she have a wedding with all the pain she caused? Is she that unfeeling...that cold?_ He felt something harden in his chest. A newfound sense of purpose settled itself into his head. _She should feel this pain. She should experience this torture_. The pain in his head seemed to fade as his resolve grew. He would find Shepard…and teach her the error of her ways.

_I will make her feel pain._

Author's note: Thanks everyone for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel Synthesis

Chapter 3

Bioware owns the rights to all Mass Effect characters, all others are mine.

One of the unexpected benefits of Synthesis was the boosted immune system given to the quarians. Six weeks after Synthesis the first quarians started stepping out of their suits. They did so with some fear, but also eagerness. After the first few remained mostly infection free for a week, the rest shed their suits enthusiastically. It was the first time most of the universe had ever seen a quarian without their suit. There was a huge spike in demand for quarian models, and several profited greatly from the newfound popularity.

Tali watched her immune system upgrade status eagerly. When it reached above ninety percent she started to believe it might actually happen. She told everyone on the Normandy. Garrus was very excited about the prospect of seeing her without the suit more often than once a month. That combined with his newly healed leg had him practically bouncing off the walls...in a hobbled physical therapy kind of way. Tali could not wait.

Then it occurred to her, other than her suits, she had no clothes at all.

"Liara, can I ask you something?" She said in the Shadow broker's office.

"Sure, Tali. What can I do for you?" She looked towards Tali in the doorway. Oriana continued to work at her terminal at the far end.

"If it turns out I don't need to wear my suit, I don't have anything to wear." She admitted.

"Oh! Of course." Liara said with a smile. "I'm sure you're looking forward to that. If you need clothes you are welcome to any of mine that fit. Your hips are wider than mine, and your legs are shaped differently, so I don't think any of my pants will fit, but feel free to take any skirts or shirts you like." She pointed her towards her closet in the back.

"You're welcome to mine as well." Oriana said. "Kasumi bought me plenty." Oriana had been rescued from Sanctuary with little more than the clothes on her back. Kasumi and Shepard gave her a new wardrobe.

"Thank you, both." Tali said. "I'll return them once I have procured my own."

"No problem, Tali. Take all the time you need. It might be a while before you have access to normal quarian clothes. It's a new industry." Liara said.

"How long until the Widow relay is repaired?" Oriana asked.

"We don't have a firm date." EDI said. "But visual reports suggest it will not be long."

"Human anatomy is pretty close to quarian. I'll bet we could find new clothes for Tali on earth." Oriana added.

"I, frankly, can't wait to see Tali outside her suit." Traynor added through the overhead speakers.

Tali blushed. "Thank you, Specialist."

"I too am eager to view the quarian anatomy outside of their protective suits." EDI added. "Cerberus had some images...but the quarians were all deceased."

"That's not pleasant, EDI." Traynor added.

"No, the images are not." EDI agreed.

00000000

_Synthesis integration with implants complete. Memories suggest you are employed as a military field commander with emphasis on biotics and hand weaponry. Would you like Synthesis to upgrade your systems within those fields, or choose another? Warning: focus exclusively within military, business, or industrial fields will have unintended consequences._

Shepard tried to digest the information hanging across her vision. Synth mentioned that she would be able to guide the Synthesis to some degree, but she didn't realize it would be this specific.

_Synth? How many options are there?_

_"Over ten million." Synth said._

_How many options may I choose?_

_"As many as you like, though choosing too many will not allow much focus at all."_

_What unintended consequences is it referring to?_

_"It is unknown, but the consequences are said to be dire."_

_Basically it is suggesting some humanities? _Shepard chuckled to herself. _Sounds like college. I need to think about this. Can I add more later?_

_"Of course. You can even undo and start over if you wish, though that will reset your Synthesis timeline." Synth explained._

_I see. Go ahead and start with those options, and I'll let you know what to add._

_"As you wish." Synth said. "To start I will focus on warp efficiency, damage, and speed. Weapon aim, recoil compensation, and reload speed..." _

_You don't have to tell me what you're doing. Just let me know when it's finished._

_"Affirmative. Estimated time to completion is 50 weeks." Synth said._

_Please forward that list to my omni-tool. _Shepard told Synth.

Miranda found her seated at her desk, flipping through the table.

"What's that?" She asked.

"We get to pick our specialties for Synthesis." Sam said. She whipped her hand across the list and it seemed to spin like a slot machine, except this massive list didn't contain repeats.

"You're kidding." Miranda said.

"Nope, this ten million item long list is all the specialties. Luckily we can change our mind if we choose, and choose more than one." Sam shifted the list up slightly. "Look. Inside the horticulture/Thessia/temperate/plant section you can study trees, bushes, flowering, aerial, floating, and submerged plants. It's amazing."

"What percentage are you at?" Miranda asked.

"I'm at 32%, but Synth tells me the time to choose focus can vary by a few percentage points." Miranda was only at 21%.

"There are a few troubling options, like military combat, deadly hand to hand, and weapons training...available for anyone who wants to have it." Sam said.

"No mental capacity check or psychological profile necessary?" Miranda asked.

"Not as of yet. We could encounter some very well trained anarchists and slavers in the near future." Sam sighed. "I'm beginning to question my choice."

"Sam. You couldn't predict this any easier than you could predict the sickness." Miranda pulled her out of her chair, then forced her into a tight hug.

"I know. You're right. Even knowing about this and the sickness, I'd still make the same choice." Sam told her. She kissed the top of her head. "Of course, if we're going to be parents, we should be worried about 'sensuality and physical intimacy' option. I can't imagine myself skipping over that one as a horny teenager." Sam said.

"You can't be serious." Miranda said, looking up into her face.

"Yep. It's right next to the 'emotional commitment' and 'intimacy therapy' entries. I've been thinking about picking that one myself." Sam said with a slanted smile.

"You do not need any more 'physical intimacy' training. You are fabulous. Goodness, I can't believe that is an option." Miranda buried her face in Sam's breasts. Sam hugged her tight.

"_Incoming message from Tali'Zorah vas Normandy."_ Synth told her.

"Incoming call from Tali. EDI?" Sam said. Then she shook her head at her mistake. "We really need to copy EDI into the system here."

"Do you think EDI would mind?" Miranda released her and sat down.

"Not as long as she had a connection to her main processors on the Normandy." Sam turned towards the console and switched it on. "Hey Tali! Need more dress measurements?" She assumed Tali wanted more wedding details, she was wrong. Sam processed what she was seeing. Then she gasped.

"Hey Shepard. I might need measurements, but not yours." Tali was twitching with excitement, and not wearing a suit. She was wearing a dress. Specifically a knee length sheath dress in violet.

"Tali! You're out of your suit!" Sam dropped into her chair.

"Yep." Tali giggled with excitement. "How do I look?" She spun around.

"Drop dead gorgeous, as usual." Sam told her. Tali's smile filled her face.

"I told her I'd jump her if Garrus didn't keep her happy." Traynor walked into the view. She smoothed down the skirt. "The dress is Oriana's, so the hips are snug. We'll get her something that fits properly once we reach earth…and something elegant for the wedding."

"My hips are not that wide." Tali looked offended.

"Yes they are, and they're fabulous. Trust me, I wish I had your hips. You have no idea how great you are going to look in an a-line skirt. Garrus is a lucky man." Traynor gave her a squeeze.

"I'm surprised the infection resistance was altered so quickly." Sam said.

"My AI considered infection resistance the top priority, so the rest of Synthesis was held up until after it was implemented. I'm pretty sure most quarians will follow the same path. It means quarians will be the last race to complete Synthesis." Tali said.

"Well...good job Synthesis." Sam smiled. "First unexpected thing that wasn't bad..." She said to herself.

Miranda smacked her lightly on the leg. "Sam."

"Well, you look great, Tali. I can't wait to see you in person." Sam said.

"I can't wait to feel the sun on my skin...and wind in my hair." Tali said. "Keelah, that sounds lame."

"No it doesn't, Tali. I will personally take you out when you get here. It shouldn't be too much longer." Sam said.

"Thank you Shepard." Tali said.

"Come on, Tali. Let's go talk to Joker. There's got to be someplace worth seeing on this planet." Traynor held out her hand. Tali took it, then waved goodbye to Sam and Miranda.

"Wow." Sam said.

"I have a feeling that's just one of many good things brought about by the Synthesis." Miranda said.

"Optimism? From you?" Sam said facetiously.

"What can I say? You bring out the best in me." Miranda smiled.

"And you bring out the best in me." Shepard said. She pulled Miranda off her chair and into her lap. "And the worst." She reached under Miranda's shirt.

"Goodness, you're like rabbits!" Kasumi said from the doorway. "Are you going to be like this with children around? You'll scar them for life."

"Sorry, Kasumi." Shepard pulled her hand back out. "Speaking of which, are you seeing anyone, Kasumi?" Shepard said.

"Still trying to get in my pants, Shep? And with your new wife right there." Kasumi said with a grin.

"No! I just don't like to think of you all alone." Shepard said.

"I'm all right, Shep. I've got you guys. In a couple weeks or so Tali and the rest of the crew will be back." She said dismissively.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about." Shepard said.

"Shep...in my line of work it's incredibly difficult to find someone whom I can trust, and frankly I'm unable to deal with it at the moment." She glanced at Miranda briefly. Shepard looked at her in question, but Miranda was silent. "I assure you, I am happily single."

"Kasumi..." Shepard pleaded.

"Shep, let me handle your nuptials first, then I'll consider entering the dating scene again. Please." Kasumi told her.

"Ok Kasumi. But I hate to see you lonely." Shepard said.

"I'm hardly lonely with you two around. Lunch is ready." Kasumi switched directions.

"You made lunch?" Shepard asked as she and Miranda stood up.

"Yep." Kasumi answered. "No offense, but that tuna sandwich you made yesterday was horrid."

"Hey!" Shepard said. "It wasn't that bad." She followed Kasumi towards the kitchen.

"Says the person who's eaten military rations for her entire adult life." Kasumi said. Miranda snickered behind Shepard. Shepard shot her a withering glare, but it couldn't break her smile.

"I'm thinking about getting meals delivered." Miranda said.

"What?" Shepard said. "We can't afford that!"

"Yes we can." Miranda told her. "Liara has given me a contract for my services."

"But once we have children..." Shepard countered.

"We will be fine...even if you never make another dime." Miranda said.

"I...see." Shepard said. They entered the kitchen.

"Here you go." Kasumi handed each of them a bowl.

"Kasumi, what is this? It smells good." Shepard asked.

"It's pad tai, Sam." Miranda said. She sat down.

"Don't tell me you've never had pad tai before." Kasumi said.

"I was a colony kid. The only time I spent on earth was training in Vancouver." Shepard said. "I stuck with hamburgers or sushi...which now that I think about it, is quite an unusual pair." She took a tentative bite of noodles.

"That's going to change. And absolutely won't do for children. We'll have Szechuan for dinner." Kasumi announced.

"Not too spicy, Kasumi." Miranda said.

"If you insist, madam." Kasumi said.

00000000

Liara moved her bishop to the side of the board, then looked at Traynor expectantly. The brunette was still distracting, but it was acceptable. They were dating...and sleeping together. Even so, she was wondering if it was a bad idea to let her wear whatever she wanted.

Traynor was perched on her bed wearing a chemise so short that Liara could almost see right up it. Of course, she'd already seen the woman completely nude, so it shouldn't bother her, but it did. How she was going to learn chess with Samantha's body derailing her thoughts, she did not know. If Traynor noticed her lack of improvement at the game, she did not mention.

They had gone on a date to a nearby restaurant, which had gone well. Since they worked together and spent much of their time together, she thought they wouldn't have many topics to cover. But they found a few.

Traynor had no specific place she wanted to live, but she knew she didn't want to live anyplace like London. Cold and wet didn't work for her. Liara thought it might have a lot to do with her clothing preference, but didn't voice her opinion. Liara didn't think Traynor's cold aversion would be a problem, since Illium had a pretty warm climate, and that's where her information business was located.

Traynor also assumed, because she had no interest in men, that she would never have children of her own. She thought she would need to adopt. An asari child sharing her DNA never occurred to her. Since Liara also wanted children, it seemed like a perfect match..almost too good to be true.

Traynor was also incredibly intelligent, attractive, and willing to follow her anywhere. It seemed her only flaw was her risqué dress habits, which was bothering Liara less as time passed.

"Liara? Would you like a kiss?" Traynor asked.

"What?" Liara asked, started from her daze. _Did she really say that? Or did I imagine it?_

"Would you like to move?" Traynor asked with a smile. "You've been staring at me for ten minutes."

"Oh, yes, sorry." Liara shook her head, then looked at the board.

"We can stop if you're not up to it." Traynor told her.

"Maybe that would be best." Liara flopped onto the bed. Traynor turned off the board and the pieces flicked out. She put it away in a drawer.

"I know we both received invitations to the wedding, but would you like to be my date?" Traynor asked.

"Of course!" Liara said. She didn't even consider going with anyone else. She felt bad about not asking first. After all, she'd known the wedding was coming for weeks.

In some ways Traynor was more refined than she was. She reached towards Traynor, who moved closer. They kissed briefly then Liara laid back down. "I need to get a dress." _I really should get several, if we keep going on dates. _She felt a little bad. All her clothes were modest, seeing as how she was on a warship. She didn't anticipate needing to look good. For their first date all she had to wear was a borrowed dress from Oriana. It fit fine, but she really should have some nice clothes of her own._ I should pick up something elegant for sleeping too…something less homely than a t-shirt and shorts._

"I'll take you shopping when we reach earth. I grew up in London, after all." Traynor said. "I'll have to figure out which boutiques are still standing."

"It's a date, as long as I pay for everything." Liara said. Traynor had insisted on paying for their first date, which was very thoughtful, but Liara knew she made much more than the specialist.

"Ok." Traynor said. "I can't promise I won't buy you any gifts though."

"Why would you do that?" Liara asked.

"Just because." Traynor told her emphatically.

"Really? Is this a normal human custom?" She asked. _Did I miss something in my human behavior research?_

"It's normal for humans in the courtship stage of their relationship, though not required. I definitely do not expect anything in return." Traynor said as matter of fact. _Another question for Dr. Chakwas, it seems._ Liara was amateur at best with asari relationship customs. She was dismal at human interactions. She'd looked up 'sleeping with' in human relationship studies. The common perception stated that 'sleeping with' someone meant you were just about married to the person. In fact, in some countries on earth, if you did 'sleep with' someone you were married to them by law. Liara had become so alarmed at that information that she closed her browser immediately.

"You're thinking a lot, Liara." Traynor said.

"I'm sorry, Samantha. I'm not being very attentive." Liara apologized.

"Is something troubling you?" Traynor asked.

"Not troubling...I just...I'm not very good at...this." She waved her hand between Traynor and herself. "And I don't want to mess it up."

"You're doing just fine, Liara. Just act naturally." Traynor reassured her. "We come from different cultures, so we need to be patient with each other. Let me know if I do something rude, and I'll do the same for you."

"Ok." Liara said, still intending to talk to Dr. Chakwas about courtship rituals. _Asking about mating rituals would be too embarrassing. Hopefully I can find something useful on the internet._ She slid closer to Traynor and kissed her again. She slid her hand down Traynor's curvy side, then back up. Unintentionally she pulled the chemise up, exposing Traynor's treasures. "Oh! I'm sorry." She pushed it back.

Traynor laughed. "Liara, you should know by now that it doesn't bother me."

"I do know. I just..." Liara stammered.

"Liara, you can touch me anywhere. Though I must warn you, get me too excited and I might not be able to control myself." Traynor said.

"But that...how will I know when you get excited?" Liara asked.

"Well..." Traynor moved closer, then stroked her hand down Liara's back. "I'll start breathing hard..." She kissed her lightly on the lips, then her neck. Liara started breathing hard herself. "Then my heart will start to pound..." She took Liara's hand and put it between her breasts. Liara could feel the thumping within. She could also tell her hands were distractingly close to her breasts. "I might even start touching my breasts...or even between my legs." She teasingly brushed a hand across her nipple, which poked noticeably through the chemise. "That's when you know I'm finding it hard to keep my hands off you."

"But, you do the first two things whenever you kiss me." Liara said.

"See what you do to me?" Traynor said with a sultry look.

"Samantha." Liara said in exasperation. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you want, sexy lady." Traynor said with a wink.

Liara kissed her again, then leaned her head on the bed. "As overwhelmingly enticing as you are, I'm not quite ready for this. Please be patient with me."

"I already said I would, Liara. We go at your pace." Traynor agreed.

"Ok. I'm going to roll over. Feel free to snuggle up against me." Liara turned to her other side.

"Anytime, darling." Traynor eagerly scooted against her, then wrapped her arms around. Liara was pleased that she held her close, but avoided contact with her sensitive spots. On the other hand, Samantha's breasts were very nicely pushed against her back, and her hips were melding to her backside wonderfully.

She anticipated that she would give into her desires soon. She was both excited and nervous about the prospect.

00000000

"I feel that I'm losing most of my squad." Kaiden told the image of Hackett in the comm room. "I get the impression they're leaving because I replaced Shepard and they don't consider me the Commander."

"You are the Commander, but that's not why they're leaving." Hackett told him. "Most of them were there only because of the war, and only two of the departing group are official Alliance military. Garrus Vakarian, Tali'Zorah, and Dr. Liara T'soni never signed any contract for the Alliance, and have no reason to stay. James Vega is joining the N7 program, but will have the option to return to the Normandy afterwards. As for Specialist Samantha Traynor, even ignoring the fact that I gave every person on that ship the option to terminate their contract, hers is up in three months anyway."

"So I'll have to build up a crew from green troops?" Kaiden asked.

"No. Most of the crew is staying. For your squad, you are going to have your pick of the very best of the survivors from the battle on earth. The Normandy is the best ship in the fleet. I wouldn't allow it to be staffed with green troops. She's too valuable." Hackett said.

"Oh, I see." Kaiden said.

"I'm forwarding you fifty dossiers of potential squad mates. That's pared down from two hundred and fifty that want to serve on that ship. Every single one of them knows that Shepard is no longer in command." Hackett paused. "They want to serve under your command." He emphasized.

"I apologize, Admiral, I didn't realize." Kaiden said. He felt stupid. _Of course the Admiral wouldn't leave me with green troops._

"I'm counting on you to form a cohesive unit that gets things done." Hackett told him.

"Yes Sir! I won't let you down." Kaiden saluted.

"Good. You have until the Widow relay is repaired to cut that list down further. There are only six spots available, but we can run them through the training center in Vancouver if you want to see the potential candidates in action." Hackett told him.

"Thank you, Sir." Kaiden said.

"Your first missions will be to remove a few renegade governments that have sprung up in the authority vacuum since the war."

"Any on earth, sir?" Kaiden asked.

"No, we have too many ships here. Benning, Horizon, and a few other places. Ironically, Bekenstein was designated as one of the most likely planets to revolt without Alliance presence, but since the Normandy is there, nothing happened." Hackett said.

"We'll take care of it, Sir." Kaiden said.

"There are also reports of smaller settlements with even worse situations, but we have yet to confirm those reports." Hackett told him.

"That doesn't sound good."

"No, it doesn't. I'll be leaning on you heavily until the slower cruisers can get out to the more distant settlements." Hackett said.

"Yes Sir." Kaiden said.

"Hackett out."

"EDI, send those dossiers to the terminal in my cabin." Kaiden said.

"Right away, Commander." EDI replied.

"Also, send Vega up."

"Of course."

Vega entered while he was perusing the first dossier.

"Hey, Loco. You need me?" Vega said.

"James, I was wondering what you thought you would do after the N7 training."

"I hadn't thought about it. Don't they put you wherever they want you?"

"They do, but they'll also take your desires into consideration. They'll also listen if a Commander expresses an interest." Kaiden gave him half a smile.

"You want me on the Normandy?" Vega asked.

"Of course. You're a good man, and you are great in the field. Why wouldn't I want you here?" Kaiden asked.

"Because I call you Loco?" James chuckled.

"Shepard had no trouble with your nicknames, why would I?"

James thought for a moment. "Can I think about it?"

"Sure. You have until we reach earth. After then I need to fill the vacancies." Kaiden said.

"Thanks, Loco."

00000000

Dr. Chakwas was helping Garrus walk through the medical center. His leg was put back together, but the muscles and bone hadn't healed fully. Chakwas assured him the muscles would be healed completely in a few days, but the bone might take two weeks.

"How is the pain, Garrus?" Chakwas asked. He was leaning on her slightly. Tali was watching from one of the beds.

"Not bad yet." He said.

"You need to tell me if it gets bad. I know about you and your legendary tolerance for pain. There is a point where you can make it worse." The doctor chided him.

"Listen to Dr. Chakwas, Garrus." Tali said from his other side.

"I am." He took another step. The pain was definitely there, but not nearly bad enough to stop. "My stupid AI will warn me before anything bad happens."

"He may not know everything, Garrus." Tali said. He almost snapped at her, but seeing her without her suit...he couldn't. She smiled up at him.

"I'll let you know." Tali out of her suit was the first positive that came out of the Synthesis. He'd been very unhappy with Shepard's choice initially, but the immunization assistance for Tali was shifting his opinion.

Lia'Vael entered. "Tali, Admiral Raan is available on vid comm. She wants to know when you can address the admiralty board in person." Garrus put his weight on his good leg.

"They know I can't do that until the Widow relay is repaired." Tali said.

"They were hoping you might have more information about the progress." Lia told her.

"Why do they need me to speak to them in person?" Tali asked.

Lia glanced at Garrus. She looked apprehensive. "They want to discuss your most recent missive."

"Those stupid bosh'tets." Tali said shaking her head.

"What's going on?" Garrus asked.

"They're going to contest my appointment for head of my guard detail." Tali looked at him. "You."

"Because I'm not quarian." Garrus said.

"And they don't think the head security officer of an Admiral should be any other race. Actually, they don't think any guard should be of any other race. Racist bosh'tets." Tali said. Lia was fidgeting nervously. Garrus couldn't think of anything useful to say.

"I'll go talk to Raan. I'll try to find some way to tell them to fuck off, without saying fuck off, as Shepard would say. Keelah..." She stood up, craned her neck up to give him a kiss, then left the room. Lia followed her out.

"Sorry, Garrus." Chakwas said. "Are you ok to keep walking?"

"Sure, and don't worry about it. If any of the top turians wanted to appoint a quarian as a guard they would be laughed at. I'm pretty sure that's true of all races." He shifted his weight to his healing leg.

"You're probably right. I can't imagine humans feeling any different. It's a testament to Tali that she's fighting so hard for you." The doctor said.

"She got that from Shepard. When I first met Tali, she would rather tear a hole in her suit than go against an Admiral...or even a captain." He grunted as he put weight on his bad leg.

"Too much?" Chakwas asked.

"Let's do a couple more." He said. He stepped back on his good leg.

"She's definitely more of an Admiral now. Do you think you'll be ok living on Rannoch?" Dr. Chakwas asked.

"I think so. I won't be the only non-quarian there. There will be plenty of geth around. They have a lot worse history with the quarians." Garrus said. He took another few steps.

"Do you think they'll be angry at Tali for having a turian boyfriend? At least, more angry at her than for having a turian guard?" Chakwas asked.

"Probably. More for the continuation of the species than racism." Garrus told her.

"Does Tali want children?" Chakwas asked.

"I think so, though we haven't discussed it yet. She looks favorably on Shepard and Miranda's plan to adopt." He grunted again. "I think that's enough." He stepped on his good leg. Chakwas grabbed the brace off her desk, then got to work strapping it back on his leg.

"Samantha and Miranda with children. That will be something to see." Chakwas said.

"It could be interesting." Garrus agreed. "Shepard's always been a little silly, but Miranda's serious, so maybe they even out."

"I hope you're right." She finished attaching the brace to his leg. He put his full weight on the leg. The brace was so good there was almost no pain. He had to get out of it daily to encourage the muscles to reattach.

"How does it feel?" Chakwas asked.

"Perfect, Doctor. Thank you."

00000000

"Kasumi, that was fantastic! Thank you for making us dinner." Shepard leaned back in her chair contentedly.

"No problem, Shep." Kasumi took a sip of sake. Miranda got up and started clearing the table.

"Think you could teach me how to cook it?" Shepard asked.

"Possibly...let's test your skill with a simple recipe for lunch tomorrow." Kasumi said.

"You don't think I can handle it?" Shepard asked.

"You did manage to mess up a tuna fish sandwich, Shep. How do you expect to feed children if you can't handle a recipe with five ingredients?" Kasumi asked. She took another sip of sake.

"Five? Let's see...tuna, bread... Is there mayonnaise in there?" She asked. Miranda chuckled from the kitchen.

"Did you even look up the recipe?"

"Of course, but then I was cutting up the tuna, and my omni tool switched to something else..." Shepard told her. Miranda came back in.

"Maybe lunch tomorrow isn't such a good idea." Miranda said. "We should make sure she knows the right end of the knife to hold, how to boil water, and where to find the salt." Shepard glared at her.

"Wow, Shep. Your wife really knows how to cut you to the quick." Kasumi smirked.

"I know how to boil water..." Shepard said pouting. Miranda slid into her lap, chasing the pout away.

"You'll be fine, dear. I'll help." Miranda said. She kissed Shepard on the neck.

"Now, now, girls. None of that." Kasumi said. "We have decisions to make."

"Decisions? More decisions?" Shepard asked. Miranda slid off her lap into another chair.

"Yes." Kasumi said firmly. "First, Oriana and I are of similar build, though I am a bit taller. Would you like us to wear the same dress, or different?"

00000000

Butch Williams looked around at the group. There were three ship captains and each of their first mates. They were meeting to discuss some kind of business deal. No one knew what the business was, but since they were all smugglers of one kind or another, Butch assumed that is what it would be. They were waiting for The Boss. He was apparently a turian, but wouldn't allow anyone to call him anything but The Boss.

Butch's captain was his brother Julian, who was taller and weighed twice as much as he did. Butch was short and as thin as a rail. He was constantly picked on as a child, and his brother had to protect him. Now, Butch wouldn't do anything without his brother. Julian had his faults, but Butch ignored them.

They'd stolen their ship when Butch was only eighteen. Julian had been twenty three at the time, and took them straight to Omega. They'd stripped the ship of its insignia while there, and immediately started smuggling for Aria. Usually it was drugs like Hallex or red sand, but sometimes it was slaves. Butch didn't like running slaves, that was when Julian's faults manifested. When Aria lost Omega a few months before, they started working for themselves.

In the group, there was another human captain named Reese. He was muscled and hairy, as well as loud and rude. He was drinking something bright blue that smelled like antiseptic. His first mate was a salarian named Darius, who seemed to do all his thinking. He had a data pad out.

The third captain was a turian named Octavius, and his batarian first mate was named Garm. They both wore bright red paint in a diagonal line across their faces. They scared Butch.

The Boss came out of a side door. He was a turian with deep blue coloring, so deep blue it was almost black. He didn't use face paint, and he was tall, even for a turian. A orange skinned salarian followed him carrying several data pads. He immediately handed the pads to the captains. Reese quickly handed his to Darius.

"With the Alliance fractured and local government in chaos, we have a business opportunity with product that each of you has a proclivity towards. Before the local governments can resume normal operating procedure, you will collect the product, and deliver it to me." His voice was deep, and almost monotone.

"There's no destination listed." Darius said.

"The final destination will not be given until you have the product, and as it happens is currently out of reach." The Boss said. "You will be allowed one indulgence into your proclivity per run. Any additional and your pay will be docked at full market rate."

Butch wasn't sure what proclivity meant, but Julian was starting to breathe hard, which he only did when he was excited. It made Butch nervous. He wanted to ask what the product was, but he was afraid to talk.

"Hit population centers first, those will be the first to regain law enforcement forces. Suburban areas will be second. Rural areas will be third, if you think you can find product in worthwhile quantities. You will need an assault team. Try not to use Aria's troops, and make sure they know damage to the product is forbidden. We are forced to concentrate on Illium until the mass relay is repaired. After that we will spread to other systems. You all have exclusive rights to your designated areas. Do not leave your area or your contract will be terminated."

Butch got the impression that contract termination involved more than just an end to the business deal.

"You will get fifty percent of the take. Please sign with your thumb print."

"I'm not sure we should do this, Julian." Butch said quietly. The Boss looked at him with dead eyes. He shrunk and backed away.

"Quiet." Julian said. He pressed his thumb onto the pad. The data was transferred to his omni-tool. The salarian took the pad away. The other two captains also pressed their thumbs to the contract.

"Good." The Boss said. "You have your designated areas." Then he turned and left the room. The salarian directed them out the door.

"Are you sure about this, Julian?" Butch asked as they walked the gangway into their ship.

"Yes." Julian said.

"But...what is the product?" Butch asked.

"Children." Julian answered.

"Julian! You promised!" Butch complained.

Julian continued as if his brother hadn't spoken. "Asari fetch 100k or more, quarians around 75k, turians, salarians, and humans around 50k. This will be a very lucrative contract."

"But..." Butch said.

"We'll contact those ex Blood Pack krogans for muscle and security. We'll offer them 10% of the take." Julian continued. Butch shook his head in consternation.

"What was he talking about 'indulgence into your proclivity'?" Butch asked.

"It means I get to have one every run for free." Julian looked at Butch, then looked down.

"One...child?" Butch asked. Julian nodded. "Julian...you promised, no more."

"I can't help it. You know that." Julian said.

"Yes you can! Don't..." Butch pleaded.

"No!" Julian almost shouted. He turned quickly towards his little brother. "No..." he said more quietly. "We need the credits."

And the discussion was over. Nothing Butch said could persuade Julian to drop the contract. Butch couldn't help but feel it would mean their downfall, if not their deaths.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel Synthesis

Chapter 4

Bioware owns the rights to all original Mass Effect Characters, all others are mine.

Two months after Synthesis the Widow relay was repaired. The Normandy was one of the first ships to make the journey between Widow and the Sol relay. Arriving at earth, they landed at a makeshift Alliance base near London. A huge contingency of Alliance troops and civilians met them at the concrete slab that served as the landing pad.

Oriana Lawson had seen Earth once when she was 10, on an 'explore your roots' trip with her parents. It was well before she met her sister when she truly found her roots. It turned out to be more of a spirituality mission for her mother, and involved a lot more Christianity than her parent's ancestors ever espoused.

Oriana wore a spare uniform at Kaiden's request. They didn't want anyone to know a civilian had been on the ship during the final Reaper battle. She followed Liara and Traynor through the cheering crowd, and into the debriefing station. She hoped to see Miranda when she walked off the ship, but seeing the crowd, she knew it was impossible. They were still technically on base. Miranda would be outside.

Liara led her through the debriefing area, skirting past the Alliance investigation teams. She had a special pass to prove she wasn't part of the military. Traynor and the rest of the Alliance crew would be subjected to a full length debriefing and a battery of questions. Oriana felt thankful to avoid the interrogation. Tali and Lia'Vael were funneled through a different section for diplomats and their staff. Garrus went with Tali.

Once Oriana reached the civilian area she was finally reunited with her sister.

"Oriana!" Miranda said from the far left. She immediately bolted towards her. They met in the middle, coming together in a tight hug.

"I missed you so much, Sis." Oriana said.

"I missed you too, Oriana." Miranda smiled widely. She looked down at her. "Nice uniform."

"Kaiden didn't want anyone to know there was a civilian on the ship." Oriana said.

"Hi Oriana, nice to see you made it back." Shepard said from Miranda's side.

"Nice to see you too, second sis." Oriana said. Shepard grinned at her.

00000000

Cicero came because the Normandy was finally coming home. There were rumors Commander Shepard would be there. The crowd cheered when the Normandy descended from the sky, but Cicero was looking away from the temporary Alliance port. He was looking for Shepard. When Shepard stepped from her transport she was mobbed. He knew it was the perfect opportunity. She shook hands and signed autographs for a couple minutes while he stood in a long line. He couldn't believe this many people thought she was a hero. However, after about fifteen minutes a group of troops rushed out and surrounded her. She and another woman were escorted beyond a line of barriers. From then on autograph materials were handed through an intermediary guard. His opportunity was gone. He cursed his bad luck. In a last ditch effort he moved as far from the guards as possible, to the very end of the barriers.

Finally an asari and young Alliance girl left the confines of the facility. A cheer rose as several people in the crowd recognized the asari as part of Shepard's crew. She waved at the same time the girl in the uniform bolted towards Shepard. The brunette woman with Shepard ran at her, and they hugged. Shepard walked slowly towards the pair. The guard closest to Shepard started walking the other way. Cicero watched the trio greet each other. They hugged and laughed. _How can you act as if nothing is wrong! You ruined the lives of millions of people!_ He slid around the end of the barriers then walked towards them.

Now he was moving towards his target. _Ten meters._ He had to concentrate so he didn't start running. One of the guards would surely notice that. He kept his arms at his sides, trying to keep them loose and natural.

_Eight meters._ He felt the comfortable weight of the knife in the back of his pants. He didn't walk directly at them to further confuse the guards. So far no one had seen him.

_Five meters._ The asari approached the three women. Cicero was hoping there wouldn't be this many people around, but he was too far into the plan to abort now. He pulled the knife from the small of his back.

At three meters the girl in the uniform facing him shouted. He lunged forward. The knife plunged towards Shepard's back.

It felt like a truck hit him. He found himself on his back, looking at the sky. The knife was gone from his hand.

"Don't kill him." Shepard said. He felt some blood leak from the corner of his mouth, a consequence of whatever had hit him.

"You..." He croaked out. Guards with assault rifles appeared at each side. Shepard crouched in front of him. Someone in a hood uncloaked next to Shepard.

"Sorry Shep, I was looking for Tali." The figure said.

"Don't worry about it. I got him with a warp."

"That explains his lack of cognitive functioning."

"Who are you?" She asked. He didn't answer. "Why did you try to kill me?"

"You gave me pain." He choked out. The hooded woman took a sharp breath.

"You have the sickness. I'm so sorry." Shepard said.

"We'll take care of him, Commander." The guards said. Cicero expected to be dragged away.

"No. Let him go." Shepard said. She held out her hand towards him. "Take my hand."

"No!" Cicero slapped her hand away. He tried to stand up, but couldn't get past a huddled crouch. His chest was killing him.

"Damnit." Shepard said shaking her hand. "Please, let us help you." Cicero looked nervously at the two guards. They kept the rifles on him, but he was pretty sure they wouldn't disobey a direct command from the great Commander Shepard. He turned and ran as fast as he could manage.

The guards pursued him briefly, but Shepard called them off. Several people in the crowd tried to grab him, but only one actually succeeded. A tall turian at the back of the crowd gripped his arm like a vise. Cicero turned to look at him, jerking his arm to escape.

"Call me later." The turian said. He slipped a piece of paper into his hand, then released him. Cicero backed away slowly, looking at the turian. Then he saw other people approaching, and he fled.

00000000

"Shepard, that was close." Anderson said looking off in the direction the crazy man went. "Are you sure you want to let him go?" One of Anderson's guard detail picked up the knife, then placed it into an evidence bag.

"Hopefully he can find some good painkillers." Shepard said.

"I'm going to assign you a 24 hour guard detail." Anderson said.

"I don't think that's necessary." Shepard said.

"It's not optional. You haven't heard the reports. Synthesis sickness sufferers are banding together, and they mean you harm. In addition, some religious groups are condemning your actions, and their words have gotten ugly." Anderson told her.

"If you insist, sir." Shepard said.

"I'm assigning one guard to each member of your household as well." Anderson said. "You two." He pointed to the two guards that were stationed in the area. "My office. Now." The two guards looked nervous, then started running. "Corporal." He spoke into his comm link. "Send me three of the best of Commander Alenko's rejects, including at least one infiltrator. We'll figure out the other shifts when I get back to my office." He looked back to Shepard. "You waiting till the rest of the squad gets through?" He asked.

"I was hoping to, Sir." She said.

"You won't want to wait for the Alliance members. They're going to be in debriefing interviews for hours." Anderson said. "Set up a meeting at your place...or out to dinner."

"Good idea." Shepard agreed.

"Tali'Zorah and Garrus Vakarian should be out soon." He told her.

"Thank you, Sir." She said.

"My personal guards will stay with you until your guard detail arrives." He said. The three guards shifted to surround Shepard and her group. "Let me know when you are relieved." He told his guard captain. "Shepard." He nodded to her, then took off for his office.

Shepard felt embarrassed about the group of solders surrounding her, but she wasn't about to disagree with Anderson. The turian and pair of humans scanned the area for threats while they waited. Tali, Garrus, and Lia emerged from the diplomatic exit within a few moments.

Garrus strode as quickly as possible in his brace, shaking Shepard's hand as soon as he reached her. Tali embraced Kasumi to their side.

"Shepard." He said.

"Hey Garrus. How's the leg?"

"Getting better. What's this about?" Garrus asked Shepard, motioning towards the three guards.

"Shepard was attacked!" Oriana said.

"Attacked!? By who?" Tali asked.

"Some Synthesis sickness sufferer." Shepard sighed. "We have to wait until my new guard detail shows up. These gentlemen are Anderson's personal squad."

"Really? Looks like I missed all the fun." Garrus said.

"Yeah, fun." Shepard said heavily.

An asari in an Alliance uniform ran up. She talked briefly to Anderson's guard, then saluted Shepard. "Master Sergeant Nissani Venia reporting for duty, Commander."

"Master Sergeant, nice to meet you." Shepard said.

"The other two are on their way, Sir." Venia told her, back ramrod straight.

"What are you trained in, Venia?" Shepard asked.

"As a sentinel, Sir." She said.

"Venia, please don't call me sir. Shepard is fine." She told her.

"Yes, Sirrrrr...Shepard." Venia corrected herself.

Since they were still in public, and potentially in danger, Shepard decided to cut the interrogation short. She would explore the asari's background later. "Carry on Sergeant, we will talk more later."

"Yes, S-Shepard." Venia turned and joined the three guards surrounding their group.

"We're going to need a bigger place, Sam." Miranda said. It looked that way. Their apartment would be almost impossible to guard properly, and it wouldn't fit nearly enough people.

"We're fine, Shepard." Tali said. "They've set us up in some diplomatic housing."

"I see." Shepard said. "By the way, looking good, Tali." Tali blushed. Tali was wearing one of her suits, so as not to freak out the diplomatic agents at the gate, but she wasn't wearing the mask or hood.

"Thank you, Shepard. I can't wait to get some real clothes. Traynor is going to take me shopping while I'm here."

"Don't even think about leaving me behind." Kasumi said.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Tali said with a smile.

"Don't worry about housing for me either, Shepard." Liara said. "Traynor has room for me at her place, assuming it is still standing."

"I imagine Traynor would find space for you even if she was living in a locker." Shepard said with a smirk. Liara blushed.

"Sam..." Miranda interjected. "I meant that an apartment is difficult to guard properly. We need a dwelling with some space around it. It would also be useful if we had four bedrooms."

"Of course." Shepard said. "We'll start our search once we get back. Is it safe to assume Oriana is ok living with us?" They both turned to the younger sibling.

"Absolutely." Oriana said with a grin.

The two other guards arrived soon after. Both were human. The girl was almost as tall as Shepard with blond hair and pale skin. The man was short, and his skin was a dark chocolate shade. He shaved his head. It looked like they'd worked together before. "Gunnery Sergeant Vita Yurick and Sergeant Vincent Thomas, reporting for duty, Commander." The girl said.

"Training, Gunnery Sergeant?" Shepard asked.

"Weapons and combat, Sir." The girl said.

"Good, Sergeant, but please don't call me sir. Shepard is fine. Weapon of choice?"

"Shotgun, Shepard." She said, patting the huge gun at her side.

"Nice. Sergeant Thomas?"

"Infiltrator, Commander." He said. "And sniper rifle." He was carrying a Mantis at his side.

"Let me see that, Sergeant." Garrus held out his hand. Sergeant Thomas looked unsure at the much taller turian, but handed over his rifle. Garrus looked it over for a minute. "You modified the trigger."

"To fit my hands better, Sir." Thomas said. His hands were quite small.

"Let me show you what I've done to mine sometime." Garrus said. "I can show you how to make it shoot through a steel plate." He handed the rifle back to the man.

"I look forward to it, Sir." Thomas nodded. He turned to Nissani. "Master sergeant, they told us you're in charge."

Nissani led them through the crowd to their transport. Shepard hadn't anticipated bringing any more than Oriana back with them to the apartment, so their transport was too small. Nissani led them to a military transport large enough for the entire group, even Tali, Garrus, and Lia. Liara would wait until Traynor was released.

"We'll drop Tali'Zorah and her entourage off first, then head to your place. Once there we'll contact the Alliance about housing matching your needs." Nissani said. They climbed in.

"What's your background, Nissani?" Shepard asked once they were underway.

"I went to the academy on Thessia, then served there for twenty three years, Sir. During the battle with Sovereign I was on the Destiny Ascension. I was only on earth for the final battle with the Reapers. My squad helped take down a destroyer." She told Shepard.

"Nice. Did Commander Alenko tell you why you were rejected?" Shepard asked.

"No, but I can guess." Nissani said.

"What is it?" Shepard asked.

"I'd rather not say in front of everyone." Nissani told her while glancing at the other people in the transport.

"Fair enough. Do you mind being put on guard duty?" Shepard asked.

"Normally I would be, but not if I'm guarding you." Nissani said. "Do you mind having guards?"

"I'm not about to argue with the Admiral. At least I'll have someone to spar with when Miranda isn't up for it." Shepard told her.

Nissani smiled. "I don't know how much of a challenge I will be, but I'll do my best."

The transport dropped off Tali, Garrus, and Lia. They agreed to meet the next day for dinner.

"Vita? Did you grow up on earth?" Shepard asked.

"No Sir, Horizon. I left eight years ago to attend the academy here." She said.

"I thought everyone on Horizon hated the Alliance." Shepard said.

"My parents certainly did. They were very upset when I left to go to the academy." Vita told her.

"I imagine they were. Are they still upset?" Shepard asked.

"They might have been, but the Collectors took them." Vita said.

"I'm sorry." Shepard said.

"I miss them, but it was their choice to be there." Vita told her.

"And you've worked with Vincent?"

"He was in my squad during the Reaper invasion."

"Do you mind being put on guard duty?" Shepard asked.

"Not for you."

"And you, Vincent?"

"My training was in guard duty, Sir." Vincent told her with a smile. "So no, I don't mind."

"Perfect. Where are you from?"

"Japan, Sir." He said.

"Please don't call me sir. No accent?" She asked.

"My parents are architects in a popular firm, they dragged me to projects all over earth."

"What did they think of your choice of profession?" Shepard asked.

"They were not happy. They wanted me to join the firm." Vincent said.

"What about now?" She asked.

"They're hoping I'll quit now that the war is over."

"So they're still not happy. Parents..." Shepard sighed.

The transport slowed as they arrived at the apartment. Nissani and her squad quickly searched the apartment. They quickly agreed with Miranda's assessment, they would need another place to live. The neighboring apartments were occupied, and nearby buildings were too close for adequate protection.

Shepard and Miranda packed up what little they had while Nissani contacted the Alliance for available residences. It turned out the most promising location was the mansion in Chelsea that Admiral Hackett originally offered her. It had around 25 rooms, a ten foot wall around the estate, and a secure room in the basement. A quick call to Admiral Hackett and the place was theirs.

"This is more like it." Kasumi said as they walked in.

"Your place in Paris look like this?" Shepard asked.

"This is bigger." Kasumi looked around. "My place is less extravagant...with better artwork." She peered closely at a piece of art from long ago, likely a fake. They'd been able to copy art down to the brushstrokes for a hundred years. "I'm not big on Michelangelo, unless you're talking about David." She turned to Shepard and winked.

"Oh my." Oriana said. She looked at a huge curved stairway. She'd never seen such opulence.

"Come on, Oriana." Kasumi held out her arm to the young lady. "Let's go pick out your room." Oriana looked back to Miranda, who gestured that she could go. She took Kasumi's hand, and they were soon bolting up the stairs.

"Nissani, set up shop anywhere you like." Shepard said after the sentinel returned from her sweep.

"We'll take the northeast and southwest corner bedrooms for surveillance, and the room in front of the secure room for our command post." Nissani said. "Sergeant Thomas will have us hooked into the network in a few minutes. The secure uplink will be in place soon after."

"Master sergeant? You should come down here." Vincent announced through her omni tool.

"Coming." Shepard followed Nissani down a staircase that was behind a hidden door. The decor changed to a more industrial look. Through a few more doors they found Vincent working at a terminal. "What's going on?" Nissani asked.

"I just hooked into the network, and someone's already trying to hack in." Vincent said.

"How did they even know we were here?" Nissani asked. They would need a mole very deep in the Alliance to know their new location already.

"I don't know." He said. "I shut off the audio. It was asking for Shepard."

"It was asking for me? Was the voice female?" Shepard said.

"Yes. I'm going to cut the wireless and reboot." He said.

"Wait!" Shepard said. "Turn the audio back on."

"Are you sure?" Vincent asked.

"Do it." Nissani said.

"...pard, are you there?" EDI's voice cut through. Shepard smiled.

"I'm here, EDI." She said.

"The microphone is muted, Sir." Vincent said.

"Shepard, are you there?" EDI asked again. Shepard gave Vincent an unreasonable look.

"You can't know for sure if this is the EDI you know...whoever that is." Nissani said.

"Fine, we'll check. Turn the mic back on." Shepard said.

"Shepard, are you there?" EDI repeated.

"I'm here EDI."

"Very good, Commander. I was starting to think I got the wrong address."

"EDI, what entity occupied your mobile platform before you took possession?" Shepard asked. The information was only known to a few people.

"Dr. Eva Core, Shepard. A Cerberus mole." EDI told her. "I take it this is a security check?"

"You are correct, EDI. My new guard detail does not know you."

"I cannot access the security cameras or sensors yet, but I assume Sergeant Thomas is working the security console, since he is the best trained for computer integration." EDI said.

"Good guess, EDI." Shepard said with a smile. Vincent looked shocked.

"He has done an admirable job of denying me access to your resident network." EDI said.

"I..." Vincent started.

"Sergeant Vincent Thomas. Infiltrator with specialization in sniper rifles and computer systems. My name is EDI. I am the operating system of the Normandy SR2. Commander Shepard, Operative Miranda Lawson, Kasumi Goto, and Oriana Lawson are very important to me. Either you give me access to their residence, or I will hack into the system within an hour." Shepard snickered.

"You better do what she asks." Shepard told him.

"Are you sure about this, Commander?" Nissani asked, holding her hand up at Vincent.

"Master Sergeant." Shepard leveled her gaze at the asari. "EDI has saved my ass more times than I care to remember, and she's fought at my side against the Reapers. At the moment, I have a lot more reason to trust her than you."

Nissani nodded at Vincent, who entered a few commands into the console.

"Thank you, Sergeant Thomas. You will not regret this." EDI said.

"EDI is an invaluable resource." Shepard said. The console started to flicker with activity. Vincent and Nissani looked at it nervously.

"There is a blind spot on the northeast corner of the house, and the large tree on the south side creates a sizable dead zone in the yard." EDI said. "I would add some additional cameras and sensors in those areas. I would also add some to cover the airspace above the house. This system was not set up for an aerial assault."

"Wow." Vincent said. Shepard grinned.

"Also, replace the security panel, there are several security flaws built into the hardware on this model." EDI said. Vincent looked back to Nissani, who shrugged.

"Are you going to stick around, EDI?" Shepard asked.

"Certainly, Shepard. I will install a mirror of myself into your network, and will maintain a link unless security demands otherwise." EDI said.

"Thanks EDI. Are you keeping track of everyone else?"

"Affirmative, Shepard. I'm having a bit more difficulty with the diplomatic facility where Tali'Zorah vas Normandy and Garrus Vakarian are located, but it shouldn't be much longer. Traynor has not been released from her debriefing, but she promised me access to her place when she arrived." EDI told her.

"Perfect, EDI. Be nice to Sergeant Thomas, Gunnery Sergeant Yurick, and Master Sergeant Venia for me. They're just trying to do their jobs."

"Of course, Commander."

"EDI, you know I'm not a Commander anymore." Shepard chided.

"Absolutely, Commander." EDI said.

"Cheeky." Shepard said. "Are you coming to dinner tomorrow?"

"Of course, Shepard. Should Jeff wear formal wear or casual attire?"

"Well, I'm certainly not wearing anything formal." Shepard said.

"I will have Jeff dress appropriately."

"See you tomorrow then." Shepard said. She turned back to Nissani.

"That's the operating system on the Normandy? And 'she' is going to be here tomorrow?" Nissani said doubtfully.

"EDI is an AI...fully self-aware." Vincent's eyes grew large. "She acquired a mobile android unit during the Reaper conflict."

"An AI?" Nissani said.

"Yes. A very protective AI who loves her crew, past and present. I'll introduce her to you tomorrow." Shepard smirked. "You might find her android body...nice."

"Nice?" Nissani looked at Vincent, who shrugged.

"Is she still listening?" Vincent asked.

"Yes." Shepard said. "Let's address the security concerns she mentioned."

00000000

"What do you mean, 'It's the geth'?" Tali asked. Zal'Reem had been assigned to Tali as a tech expert, but she wondered about his skill.

The Admiralty board had assigned her a quarian tech expert and weapons expert, but she was starting to doubt their intentions. First, they were both very good looking male quarians, second, they were both unattached, and third, they didn't seem to be very good at their jobs.

"I mean, the hacking attempts seem very much like the geth." He said, realizing at last that the geth wouldn't be trying to hack into Tali's diplomatic compound. First, the geth weren't fighting them anymore. Second, the geth saw Tali as a hero, since she helped Shepard destroy the Reaper that took control of their race. She glared at the quarian, then turned sharply towards Lia'Vael.

"Lia, contact the geth diplomatic envoy here on earth. See if they would be willing to provide a tech expert for me." She said.

"But..." Zal sputtered, then looked towards the quarian weapons expert, Taro'Regan. Taro shrugged. Garrus leaned against a nearby wall, close enough to Tali to protect her. He was pretty sure they wouldn't try to hurt her, but neither were their intentions entirely innocent.

"Right away." Lia said. She left the room.

"Move." Tali told Zal. He reluctantly moved away from the console.

Within a minute she had a clear image of the signal. "Fool." She said. "Did you even see the audio signal hidden within the code?" She glared at him. Garrus didn't hide his smirk well. The speakers kicked on.

"Admiral Tali'Zorah, do you read me?" EDI's voice came from the speakers. Tali switched on the mic.

"I'm here, EDI. You frightened my so called tech expert." She gave Zal another withering glance.

"I apologize, Admiral Zorah. The security panel at your facility is quite a bit more robust than most. I was unable to directly feed the audio portion of my message."

"It's fine, EDI."

"Please allow me to access your systems, and I will connect you to everyone. You will still be able to shut off the feed from your panel in case of an emergency, but it will make communication that much easier." EDI said.

"Everyone?" Tali asked.

"Commander Shepard's new place, Specialist Traynor's apartment, and the Normandy, of course." EDI said.

"That isn't allowed." Zal said. Tali glared again. She typed on the console for a minute.

"Thank you, Admiral Zorah." EDI said. "I'll be installed in a few minutes. Just ask and I'll connect you to whoever you would like."

"Thank you, EDI."

"You should know Shepard has invited you, Garrus, and Lia to dinner tomorrow night. Dress is casual."

"They'll have food we can eat?" Garrus asked.

"Of course." EDI said. "Tali, Kasumi also informed me that you are shopping with her tomorrow. Specialist Traynor and Dr. T'soni are also invited."

"We're going too." Taro announced.

"In that case, I'm going as well." Garrus said, looking straight at Taro.

"I will notify Kasumi that a large transport will be necessary." EDI said.

"Thank you, EDI." Tali said.

"This is entirely inappropriate. Who the hell is that?" Zal said.

"Someone I trust a lot more than I trust you." Tali knew she couldn't tell him much about EDI. He steamed. Lia came back into the room.

"Admiral. The geth have authorized one geth platform to you for technical expertise. They have also released one Prime to you and Shepard each for general protection." Lia said.

"Really?" Tali was astounded. She didn't think they would actually give her anyone, much less two units including a prime.

"They have analyzed the Synthesis data, and they feel the danger is greater than you realize."

"What kind of danger?" Garrus asked.

"They didn't say." Lia said.

00000000

Liara found herself wandering in Traynor's apartment. It wasn't very large, but the few pieces of furniture were nice. Traynor's beloved hematite and rose quartz chess set was placed prominently on a table by the couch. The couch was simple, but looked comfortable. The lighting was subdued, and the artwork was simple and tasteful. The kitchen was better equipped than she expected. She thought Traynor ate out more often than stayed in, but she was starting to question that assumption.

In the bedroom, the bed was low, and the headboard was huge. It was the only thing in the room with the kind of style she expected at Traynor's place. It was a wrought iron display that was based on a fleur de lis, but it had extra flourishes and swirls coming off to fill dead space. It stretched a foot past the bed on each side, and almost reached the ceiling.

"I like your headboard." She called out to Traynor.

"Yeah? I bought it from a blacksmith artist in Spain. It's worth more than anything else in my apartment...other than my computer." Traynor yelled from another room. Liara followed her voice to the last room in the apartment...the office.

Traynor's desk took up an entire wall, with six large displays above the console. A small 3d display was to the left, and a bank of data pads were to the right. Huge posters displaying video game characters and maps were plastered on every wall. Noticeably large speakers were mounted in each corner of the room. Liara assumed this was Traynor's inner sanctum. Traynor was seated at the console in the center, entering commands.

"You got it, EDI. Anything else?" Traynor asked. Liara wrapped her arms around her shoulders, and propped her chin on her shoulder. Traynor leaned her head into hers.

"Your security panel has the same hardware weaknesses as Shepard's new place. I would suggest replacement if it is within your means." EDI said.

"I'll handle it, EDI." Liara added. Traynor turned quickly to object.

"Liara, I couldn't accept..." Traynor said.

"I insist, Samantha. Not only are you a dear friend and employee, but if the Shadow Broker is going to work from here I will need to make some upgrades. It's only fair that I pay for them." Liara said.

"Ok." Traynor said.

"Speaking of which, EDI, have they dismantled the equipment in my room yet?" Liara asked.

"It is currently underway, Dr. T'soni." EDI said. "I anticipate it will ship to your location tomorrow."

"Good. Thank you, EDI."

"You are welcome, Dr. T'soni. You both will be missed on the Normandy."

"You're going to be in our network aren't you, EDI?" Traynor asked.

"Of course, but it won't be the same as having you on board." EDI admitted.

"Well..." Liara said. "Let us know if you have any special projects that the Shadow Broker team can look into. We'll be happy to take care of them for you."

"You are most kind, Dr. T'soni." EDI said. "Shepard is inviting everyone to her new place tomorrow night for dinner. Dress is casual."

"We'll be there." Traynor said.

"Also, I quote Miss Goto to Specialist Traynor: 'shopping for Tali tomorrow, your attendance is required.'" EDI told them.

"Absolutely." Traynor said with a smile. She turned to Liara. "Wanna be my date?"

"For the shopping...or dinner?" Liara asked.

"All of it, of course." Traynor said.

"Ok, yes. It's not like I can work." Liara said. Traynor pulled her into her lap. "I should pick up some nicer clothes."

"Don't on my account." Traynor said with a smirk.

"...for going out." Liara said. "And the wedding."

"Ahh." Traynor said. "Thanks EDI, tell Kasumi we'll be there."

"Of course, Specialist Traynor."

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" Traynor said. Liara looked at her in shock.

"No more than any other asari." Liara said. She was blushing, and couldn't hold Traynor's gaze.

Traynor put a finger on her chin, then raised her head back up. "You are beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Liara shocked herself by forcing her mouth to Traynor's, kissing her intensely. She wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly. She stroked her hand through her smooth hair. They kissed for several minutes, until finally she needed to breathe. She sucked in air while leaning her forehead against Traynor's. She looked into her glowing eyes.

"Samantha, I've fallen for you. Promise you'll never tire of my company." She said.

"I promise, as long as you do the same." Traynor said. "You will, after all, live quite a bit longer than I. Will you still love me when I'm old and grey?"

"Of course. Maybe by then I'll be able to beat you at chess." Liara said with a smile.

00000000

Oriana was having another thrilling conversation with her mother, but of an entirely different sort than her last. She suspected it was because her father was not there.

"Have you talked to Evan recently?" Her mother asked. Evan was a boy she dated in college. If he had been distant while they dated, he'd been positively absent since she'd been away. She suspected he was only dating her until someone better looking came around. She would have broken it off already, but she wanted to cut it off in person.

"No, mom. Evan is...I'm breaking up with him." Oriana said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He's just not right for me, mom." Oriana said. It might be easier to say he was cheating on her, which she suspected, but she didn't know for sure. She didn't want to lie.

"Is it because...did you meet a nice boy on the ship?" Her mother seemed hopeful. Oriana sighed.

"I met several nice people on the ship, but most of them are older than me. Also, I'm not sure a military person is right for me." She said.

"Nice people?" He mother said. "Don't tell me that 'sister' of yours has warped your mind." She made air quotes at 'sister.'

"Arrg." Oriana said. "Mother...my sister has done nothing more than show me love can come from unexpected places. I'm still interested in guys, but I'm not going to rule out the possibility of a nice girl, or even an alien." She knew she said the last bit just to get a rise out of her mother, but couldn't help it.

"Sweetie..." Her mother was at a loss for words for a minute. "You really need to come home. I think you...ahh...have some bad influences where you are."

"Mom. You know I can't come home until the mass relays are fixed." A knock at the door made her turn around.

"Dinner's ready, Oriana." Kasumi looked into the room and saw her mother on the display. "Sorry to intrude." She started to close the door.

"Kasumi!" Oriana called to her. "Come meet my mother." Kasumi walked towards the video.

"Hello, Mrs..." She didn't know her last name. She looked to Oriana.

"Adams." Oriana said. Oriana held out her hand towards her.

"Hello, Mrs. Adams." She looked at Oriana's hand curiously, then took it tentatively. Oriana dragged her to her side, still holding onto her hand.

"This is Kasumi Goto. She's a tech expert and we work together." Oriana looked at Kasumi, who raised an eyebrow in confusion. They had worked together, though from quite a distance. Definitely not close enough to get to the hand holding stage. Oriana grinned wide at her mother. "And now we're roommates!"

"Yes." Kasumi said. She wasn't sure what Oriana was doing, but didn't want to spoil it either.

"Sorry mom, gotta go! Say hi to dad for me!"

"Sweetie? Are you..." Oriana cut the call. She let go of Kasumi.

"Sorry Kasumi, I hope that wasn't too weird for you."

"What's going on?" Kasumi asked.

"Mom was being old fashioned." Oriana said.

"And you decided to teach her a lesson." Kasumi said sternly. "Be careful, Oriana. That kind of thing can come back to bite you in the ass."

"Yeah...I'll..." Oriana felt a little guilty. "Sorry, Kasumi."

"Come on." Kasumi said. She put her arm around Oriana's shoulders. "During dinner I'll explain how to bring your parents into the twenty second century, the easy way."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And you should know...if you ask me to dance at the wedding, I'm going to say no."

"Fair enough." Oriana laughed.

00000000

Traynor had waited as long as she could. She'd been a good girl and resisted all her base urges, but she couldn't wait any longer. Being around Liara made her almost crazy with lust, and she needed release.

She waited until Liara's breathing was deep and even, then slowly pulled away from her. Every time Liara stirred she froze and waited until she was still again. After interminable minutes she wasn't touching her any more. She backed another foot away, thankful that her mattress sat on a firm slat base. The bed would not vibrate noticably.

One last look at the beautiful asari next to her, then she rolled away. If she was alone she would grab one of her vibrators. She didn't dare do that with Liara in bed with her. Facing away she drew her legs apart, then slid her hand between.

Liara awoke cold. _Where's Samantha? Did she need something to drink? Is she in the bathroom? _Her eyes adjusted enough and she could see her. Traynor was faced away from her, lying on her side. But she felt something. _Vibration? What's going on?_ She listened closely, finally hearing Traynor's quick breathing. Then she heard a moan. It was quiet, but there none the less.

_Oh, goddess. She's...well, it's not like I've given her time to...take care of herself. _Liara took a few moments to think. _What do I do? Pretend to keep sleeping? What would she do if I made my presence known? Oh, goddess._ She started to get excited, just thinking about what Samantha was doing. _What is she thinking about? Could it be me? Someone else?_

Moving as little as possible, Liara inched closer. She held her hands at her sides, scooting towards her beautiful lover. _Lover? Yes, lover._ She got as close as she could without touching her, then stopped.

"Ohhhh." Traynor whispered. "Liara." It was all Liara needed to hear.

Traynor was right on the edge when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She tried to freeze, but her body took over. Her eyes jerked open, but her hand kept rubbing at her clit. Liara nuzzled against her neck, then kissed her ear.

"I love you, Samantha." Liara said. Traynor lost it. Her body convulsed with her orgasm, jerking no matter how hard she tried to stifle the emotions. Liara slid her arm around her, then melded herself to her back. She rode her orgasm with her, feeling the emotion course through her body. Breathing hard, Traynor came down from her high.

"Liara..." Traynor said.

"Yes, love?" Liara said.

"I am so embarrassed..."

"There's no need, darling." Liara said, using the old English slang on her. She kissed her shoulder.

"But..."

"No but." Liara said. "I love you...all of you. Your love. Your kindness. Your lust. Your style...you." She kissed her neck. Another shiver ran down Traynor's spine.

Traynor briefly wondered whether Liara was expecting her to jump her at this point. But she was so terrified of rejection, even now. She didn't know why. Liara obviously loved her deeply. _And isn't bothered by me masturbating in the same bed with her..._

"Sleep love. Soon, I promise. Thank you for your patience." Liara told her in a drowsy voice. Liara's hand slid down to rest very near her sex. Traynor thought she wouldn't be able to sleep for a while, but with Liara snuggled up against her she didn't stay awake longer than a few minutes.

00000000

Cicero's hands were shaking as he entered the number into the public terminal. He should have planned better and emptied his bank account before going after Shepard, but in reality, he didn't think he would live through it. He'd also stupidly left the knife, which had his prints and DNA. Shepard might have let him go, but her superiors would not.

If the turian who gave him this number couldn't offer assistance, he would have to find a deserted house. And only god knew how he was going to get more pain meds.

"Hello?" The video was blacked out.

"Umm...hello. My name is Cicero Rogers. A turian handed me this number at..."

"Yes." The voice cut him off. "Where are you at?"

"On fifth street, near the mall." Cicero said.

"I'm sending a car." The voice said.

"Wait! What is this about?" Cicero asked.

"No details over a public terminal." The voice paused. "Let's just say your goal is our goal." _What? Killing Shepard?_

"Ok." Cicero said.

"We'll be there in five minutes."

Author's note: Thanks to everyone for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

-Angel Synthesis

Chapter 5

Bioware owns the rights to all original Mass Effect Characters, all others are mine.

Shepard's jogging group grew to include Oriana, Nissani, and Vita the next day. Nissani was taking her guard duty to the extreme, only resting when Shepard retired for the evening. Vincent and Vita were switching out twelve hour shifts. Kasumi was sticking to her yoga routine, so she was the only non-guard still in the mansion.

Nissani didn't like the idea of Shepard outside 'The Compound', as Shepard had taken to calling it, so they were running on a path that twisted around the structure within the wall. The weather was thankfully dry, so they weren't forced to run in rain suits. Nissani had an assault rifle strapped to her back, and Vita had her huge shotgun. Everyone else was completely unarmed. There were two low level Alliance troops by the entrance, and one on the roof.

Although Tali let them know about the geth giving her and Shepard a geth Prime each, the manner of giving was sudden and unexpected.

"We have incoming, Master sergeant!" The announcement came through all their omni-tools, and brought the group to a halt. Vita and Nissani both whipped their guns from their backs. The message must have come from the trooper on camera surveillance duty in the basement.

"Which direction?" Nissani demanded.

"From above!" He said.

"Goddess." Nissani said. Everyone looked up. Far above them something large was hurtling through the atmosphere.

_"Geth Prime XR4-T1 requesting guard access."_ Synth said in Shepard's head.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Shepard said out loud.

"What is it?" Nissani said.

"Stand down everyone! This is a friendly." _I hope. Guard level 1 access granted, Synth. Be careful with this one._

_"Very well. Guard level one with special precautions."_

"What?" Nissani said. The Geth Prime slammed into the ground thirty feet from the group. Nissani and Vita jumped in front of Shepard.

_"XR4-T1 Prime mobile unit reporting for duty, Shepard Commander." _The huge thing said in her head. The two guards from the gate started running towards them.

"Everyone stand down!" Shepard yelled. The Prime stood up and looked towards the group. Thankfully it did not activate its weapons. "The geth offered us assistance. I just didn't realize they would use a drop ship for the transfer."

_"Welcome, XR4-T1, everyone here is a friendly." _Shepard was having trouble dealing with two conversations at once. _"The two people with guns are personal guards. The rest are family."_

_"Their status is recorded." _The geth said in her head. _"What guard level do you require?"_

"Are you serious?" Nissani said. "How are we going to coordinate with a geth?" She lowered her weapon. Vita followed suit.

"EDI, please assist with communication between XR4-T1 and the team. They aren't as far into Synthesis as I am." Shepard said into her omni-tool.

"Of course, Commander." EDI answered.

"And in the future, warn me when anything is being dropped from the stratosphere towards us. Friendly or not." She said.

"As you wish, Commander. Jeff thought it would be more dramatic this way." EDI told her.

"Dramatic!" Nissani said, obviously pissed.

"That kind of drama I can do without, EDI." Shepard said. "And I'll let Joker know when he gets here this evening."

"I shall refrain from warning him...to make it more dramatic." EDI said. Shepard smiled.

"Somehow I think he knows what's coming." Shepard said.

"I suspect you are correct." EDI said.

"I might be able to surprise him." Nissani growled.

00000000

Anya once again found herself sitting at the desk before the social worker. The blue asari looked happy.

"We found your uncle, dear." The asari told her. "We sent him news of your survival just an hour ago."

"I don't know my uncle." Anya said. No relatives from her father's family ever visited as far back as she could remember.

"I'm sure he's a wonderful person. He lives on Palaven. Have you ever been to Palaven?" The lady said.

"No." She couldn't recall ever hearing from anyone from her father's family. She fondly remembered her aunt from before she was killed. She visited every birthday, and sent a package every winter solstice. She'd never even received an e-letter from her uncle.

"We expect to hear from him soon. Isn't it wonderful?" The lady asked. Anya wasn't sure. She smiled and nodded, just to keep the lady happy.

"Yes, ma'am." She said.

"Ok sweetie, you can go back and play. I'll let you know when he contacts us." Anya continued to smile as she slid out of the chair to the floor.

Anya expected Aurora to be waiting for her, but she wasn't there. She searched the gymnasium, finding her after a few seconds. The two turians had Aurora against one wall of the gym. Aurora did not look like she was having a good time. Anya jogged to the back of the turians.

"Why don't you two pick on someone your own size?" She asked. She knew she wasn't actually their size either. They turned to look at her.

"If it isn't the human's girlfriend." The taller one said. Anya frowned. Her hands formed fists.

"It's fine, Anya." Aurora said. "You don't want to get in trouble again." She moved out from behind the turians, then started to pull Anya away from them. Anya resisted.

"Go ahead, go on a date with your girlfriend." The shorter one said. Anya tried to yank out of Aurora's grip, and ended up tossing her friend to the floor. Aurora shrieked.

"Aurora!" She knelt to the ground beside the small human. The turians laughed behind her. "I'm sorry." She said.

Aurora sat up and rubbed her wrist. "Leave us alone." She said to the turians. They laughed again, then thankfully walked away.

"Are you ok?" Anya asked quietly. She was mad at herself for letting her anger get the better of her.

"I'm fine." Aurora said, but she was still holding her wrist. A tear dripped from the corner of her eye.

"Did I hurt you?" She reached towards her friend's wrist. "I'm so sorry."

Aurora pulled herself to her feet. "Did miss Jona have good news?" She walked towards a nearby couch. Anya frowned. She knew Aurora was changing the subject.

"She said they found my Uncle." Anya said, still looking at her friends arm. "Let me get you some ice."

"I will be fine." Aurora sat down. "That's good news, isn't it?" She gently put her arm on the arm of the couch.

"I don't know. I never even met him." Anya stood in front of her. "I'll get a bag of ice."

"No!" Aurora said. Anya ignored her. She ran into the nearby food service area.

"Hey?!" An asari with plastic gloves exclaimed as she ran past. Anya ducked under a table and found an ice dispenser on the back wall. "Young lady, you're not allowed in here."

"I need some ice." Anya grabbed a bag from nearby. As the ice spilled into the bag, she thought briefly about her experience with children of other races. Seven and eight year olds wouldn't think about applying ice to a sprain. However, Anya was fourteen. She already knew how to bandage a cut, stop a nosebleed, and ice a sprain. Mostly because she had experienced each type of wound. Her mother had fondly called Anya 'my gymnast, my very bad gymnast.' She liked to climb trees, jungle gyms, and the kitchen cabinets on occasion. Frequently she pushed her luck and got hurt.

On the other hand, when she listened to fourteen year olds from other races she could hardly understand them. What was the point of kissing and making out? And why did they think about it every second of the day? She was lucky Aurora was advanced for her age. Most of the kids couldn't understand her. Her head spun when she tried to think into the future. When Aurora was halfway through her life she would just be entering her maiden stage. Her mother tried to explain it to her when she was younger, but she couldn't understand how the races could be so different.

The chef watched her fill her bag in irritation. Anya suspected she would have been dragged out of the room if she wasn't so polite to the lady. Anya smiled at her, then stopped the ice. She sealed the bag.

"Thanks ma'am." She left the food service area and headed back towards the couch where Aurora sat. She was happy to see she wasn't crying any more. She gently placed the bag over Aurora's arm. "There you go."

"You didn't have to do that." Aurora said.

"Sure I did. It was my fault." Anya looked guilty again. "I'm really sorry."

Aurora acted like she didn't hear the comment. "Why don't you like your uncle?" She asked. Anya sat down next to her on the couch.

"I didn't say I didn't like him. I never met him. I don't know what he's like. He's apparently on Palaven." She said.

"Will the Palven mass relay be fixed soon?" Aurora asked.

"Pal-a-ven." She pronounced it slowly. "I don't know, maybe."

"It would be cool if your uncle could meet my father."

00000000

Later in the day Shepard found herself alone in the kitchen with Nissani and Vita. Kasumi had left her very specific instructions for deviled eggs, and they had been forced to assist. The rest of the household had gone dress shopping with Tali, Kasumi, and Traynor. Miranda and Oriana followed because Garrus and the two quarian specialists were going, and watching Tali try on clothes in front of the three promised to be entertaining. Not to mention, with Liara and Traynor out, there wouldn't be much going on with the Shadow broker.

"Your eggs are ready." Vita said.

"Are you sure?" They looked just like when she put them in the boiling water.

"Yes. Pull them out. I hate over-cooked eggs." She said.

"How do you know?" She asked. She was still looking down into the boiling water when Vita pulled the pot out from under her nose. She shook her head at Shepard as she set it carefully on the counter.

"It's one minute… sixty seconds. Every...single...time." Vita told her.

"Technically it is not." Nissani said. "If you're at high enough altitude it takes longer...or if you're on another planet."

Vita rolled her eyes. "Yes...true...obviously. But here, in merry old England, it always takes sixty fucking seconds." Nissani couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"So now what?" Shepard said.

"You can read, I'm pretty sure." Vita said. She waved at the data pad Kasumi left them. It was borderline insubordination, but it had only taken five minutes watching Kasumi and Miranda to see how Shepard's friends acted around her.

"Right." Shepard said. She read the data pad. "Wait fourteen minutes."

"Think you can handle it?" Nissani asked with a smirk.

"One day on the job and you're already snarky." Shepard smiled at her. "I'd say someone's given you hints about me."

"Maybe..." Nissani smiled.

"You ladies disappointed in the Savior of the Citadel yet?" She asked.

"No." Nissani said seriously.

"I haven't known you long enough yet." Vita told her. "But if your fighting is anything like your cooking, your team must be really, really good."

"Well, my team is excellent. But I'm sure they would agree that my fighting is better than my cooking...even the ones who haven't experienced my cooking." Shepard said. "You can accompany me to the range tomorrow, if you'd like to see for yourself."

"Master Sergeant?" Vita asked her superior.

"If she's going, we're going, Gunnery Sergeant." Nissani said.

"Then I'm looking forward to it, Sir." Vita said.

"Good, but don't sir me." Shepard said. "Nissani, you mentioned something might have caused Kaiden to pass on your service. Will you discuss it in front of Vita?"

"I suppose so." Nissani looked uncomfortable, but continued. "I was assigned to a new squad when I got to earth. My new Captain wanted me to have sex with him. I refused. Up until that point I had exemplary performance reviews. After that point..."

"...every review showed unsatisfactory or needs improvement." Shepard finished. "I hate that shit. Who was your Captain?"

"I'd prefer not to say." Nissani said nervously.

"Why? You know I can look it up." Shepard said.

"My cousin is still in his squad. He can cause a lot of damage to her career before the review board gets done with the investigation." Nissani said.

Shepard frowned, and made a mental note to look into the issue...quietly.

"The eggs are ready, Shepard." Vita said.

"I'm glad someone is paying attention." Shepard said. She poured the eggs and hot water into a colander, then rinsed them with cold water. "Peel them...then what?" She started to peel one of the eggs.

"Cut them in half, then remove the yolks and add them to the other ingredients." Vita said, apparently giving up on forcing Shepard to read the instructions.

"What ingredients?" Shepard asked, putting a newly shell-less egg on a plate. Nissani decided to help, and grabbed an egg.

"I'll get them." Vita said.

00000000

Tali couldn't believe how tiring it was just trying on clothes. _You just put them on then pull them back off again, why am I exhausted? _ The tension between Garrus and her two guards didn't help. Zal kept saying "that's not appropriate." for anything that showed more than her ankles, and Garrus kept telling him to shut up. It seemed quite amusing for Kasumi and the Lawson girls, who kept stifling giggles.

"Here's another one, Tali." Traynor draped a long dress over the dressing room door. Tali put it on the seat, then opened the door. They were finally looking for a dress for the wedding, so her current selection was longer and more elegant than her earlier choices. She had on a dark violet dress with a large scoop on her back. It also had a long slit up one leg.

"Very nice, Tali." Traynor said. "How does it feel?"

"It feels good." Tali said. The fabric was very soft, but she was still not used to so much air around her legs, even after two weeks without her suit. The open back also felt weird. Traynor approached and pulled at the fabric on her hips.

"It's not too tight?"

"Not compared to a suit." Tali said. "Garrus?"

"Looks great to me." He said. He'd been saying that a lot. She twirled, and the slit opened some. Her leg showed almost to her hip.

"The slit goes too high." Zal said. "It's not..."

"...appropriate. Yeah, we know." Kasumi said.

"Shush, killjoy." Oriana said, glaring at the quarian.

"I think it looks great, Tali. That will be perfect for the wedding." Miranda told her. Tali wasn't sure exactly why, but Miranda's opinion seemed to matter more. Maybe because it was her wedding she was attending...or maybe because she hadn't given her that many compliments over the course of the day.

"Try on that last one, Tali. Then we'll decide." Kasumi said.

"Ok." Tali went back into the room, and shimmied out of the long dress. With the back entirely open, it wasn't difficult to remove. _Garrus will like that._ She smiled. The last dress was lighter color than the first, and had an intricate swirl pattern cut out of the back and covering the arms. She pulled it over her head and smoothed it down. Instead of a single slit, this dress had two, one on each side of her legs. She noticed she would have to be careful, the slits were very high. It wouldn't take much to show her underwear.

When she stepped out everyone appraised her carefully. When she spun there were several gasps. The group simultaneously saw the long slits up the side and the cut outs exposed her back nearly far enough to be indecent. She smiled.

"That is so pretty, Tali!" Oriana said.

"If you don't get that one, I will." Traynor said. Liara was smiling. Garrus just stared.

"I think the decision is made, Tali." Miranda said. Garrus shook his head, then waved over the smiling sales clerk.

"No!" Zal said. Even Taro, her other guard, shook his head at him.

"Lia?" Tali spoke to her assistant. "Please contact the Admiralty board. Request a replacement for Zal as soon as possible. Say he's...making inappropriate comments." She glared at him, then turned and re-entered the dressing room.

00000000

Christina woke in her hospital bed to find Commander Bailey standing in the doorway.

"Morning." Bailey said. She hadn't expected him to visit her.

"Hi." She said drowsily. "It's nice to see you." She pulled herself into a seated position.

"You look like you're healing well." He said. She'd had her facial reconstructive surgery a week before. The swelling and redness were just now fading away.

"The docs say I'll be out of here tomorrow. There's only a few more tests to run." She told him.

"I didn't realize you were of Asian descent." Bailey said. "I mean, your last name suggests it, but almost no one matches their family name these days."

"Well, pale skin, black hair, and small physique is a perfect start for a clone of Miranda Lawson. Is it a problem?" She said.

"Of course not." He told her. "I just didn't realize how much of a facial change you underwent for the job."

"It was a great opportunity, or so they said." She told him. "And it paid very well."

"I see." He said. He approached the bed. "My wife baked some cookies." He placed them on the bedside table.

"Thank you. Thank her for me."

"I will do that. Do you need anything?"

"I'm good." She said, she waved up at the monitor on the wall. "I've got a net connection."

"Ok, get your rest. I'll pick you up tomorrow." He had agreed to take her to the academy. She needed someone to verify her endorsement from Shepard.

Christina thought about how her life would be different if she'd had a decent father like Bailey. Her own vindictive father was the reason she joined Cerberus in the first place. Christina was the third of three daughters. Having been stronger, more limber, and less fashionable than her sisters, she fell into the role of tomboy. Her father, having given up on a son from his increasingly distant wife, focused on his youngest daughter. The resulting praise made her choose her father after the divorce.

She hadn't realized it at the time, but her father was furiously anti alien. Before her parents divorced she brought an asari friend over for a slumber party. She heard her parents arguing from the opposite end of the house. She didn't make the association at the time, but the next school year all three daughters were enrolled in a private school...a human only private school. The divorce occurred soon after. Christina was eight.

Christina talked to her sisters often immediately following the divorce, but it didn't take long before her father started to reject their calls. Her mother was in a costly legal battle to get her back. Her father's fiercely racist views were plenty to force him to release Christina back to her mother. Unfortunately her father made much more money, and had the might of Cerberus behind him. His openly racist attitudes did not matter to a bribed judge.

Fortunately he couldn't refuse her mother her visiting privileges, as much as he might try. Christina knew something was wrong from the way her mother talked to her, but she was too young to figure it out. She would mention news stories she read on the net, and her mother would contradict her, stating different facts than she remembered. It wasn't until she was a sophomore in high school that she found out her father had a special filter installed on the home internet feed.

She'd been visiting a friend's house, and tried to pull up a news story about a court case to discuss it. The story she found was slightly different, casting aspersions on the human in the court case, and giving the government official, a turian, a more favorable view. Upon returning home she searched for the same website, and found it blocked. It was the beginning of her break from her father. She didn't associate Cerberus with the same prejudices until much later.

Her father put her in a summer camp run by Cerberus every single year after the divorce. It seemed like a normal summer camp, with swimming, hiking, and a jungle gym, but they only accepted humans, and the net feeds had the same filter as her father installed at home. Christina had no idea she was being brainwashed.

In retrospect, Christina thought she should have worked harder to analyze the differences between what she saw on her home network and what she saw on the internet when not at home or school. Complacency had to play a part. Her father gave her anything she wanted as long as her grades were decent.

It wasn't until Christina was already imbedded within Cerberus that she was able to freely explore the thoroughness of her miseducation. The resulting conversation with her father was long and unpleasant. He kept insisting that all other news sources were manipulated, and the two websites he frequented were the only honest sources of information on the net. Even with photo evidence to the contrary, she was unable to sway his opinion. It was almost ironic when he was killed by an Alliance agent two weeks later, a human Alliance agent.

Without any other prospects, and taking into account the rumors about Cerberus' anti-defection policy, Christina stuck it out with the organization. Within the organization, Christina found very few actual xenophobes. Most Cerberus troops were merely looking for decent work, and Cerberus paid decently. During her time there, Christina avoided the psychopaths, and advanced purely on her abilities.

Following the death of her father, she tried to reconnect with her mother and sisters unsuccessfully. From the curt responses she received, as long as she was associated with Cerberus, she would not be welcome in their lives. Now that she had a clean break from the organization and had her old face again, she would try again. She lifted her arm and started composing a message.

00000000

_To whom it may concern,_

_No, I will not be coming to Illium to pick up that asari child. It is no more my niece than any random krogan. Had my idiot brother married a turian like he should have, we could have avoided this situation. As it is, that asari could belong to anyone. And don't even mention DNA testing. That can be faked._

_Otheus Sidious._

Jona Tevos, orphanage advocate in charge of Anya's case, couldn't believe what Anya's uncle wrote back. He had to be one of the most anti-asari people she'd ever communicated with. She looked past her monitor to where Anya was playing. The girl kicked a ball to the small human she hung out with. It was going to be heart breaking when the human's father came to take her home. Even more so because Anya didn't have her own family to rejoin.

She wrote her reply:

_Dear Otheus,_

_Surely you jest. DNA tests are accepted for proof of parentage in every court in the universe. I plead with you. Anya is a lovely, vivacious girl who is a delight to be around. At least allow me to set up a video conference between you and the girl._

_Anya has no other family. Without you she will be put into the orphanage system, or possibly in a foster home. I don't need to tell you how rare it is for a child as old as her to be adopted, or how often orphans end up drug users or prostitutes._

_Please reconsider,_

_Jona Tevos_

_Illium Orphanage Advocate_

She hit send, and waited for the response. She didn't wait long.

_Miss Jonas,_

_I do not want to see or speak with said asari, and even if you prove it belonged to my moronic brother, I will never allow it to come here. It will never be my kin._

_Sell it to batarian slavers for all I care._

_Do not contact me again._

_Otheus_

Jona stared at the screen in shock. She couldn't believe anyone could be that unfeeling. It wasn't against the law to abandon a sibling's child, so she couldn't actually force the repulsive turian to take Anya. _And in light of his attitude, she wouldn't be properly cared for. Did she have better odds within the orphanage system?_ It was hard to say.She made a note to renew her search for a different relative. Maybe there was a great aunt or uncle still alive... She really wished she waited to tell Anya until after contacting the uncle. The poor girl was going to be crushed.

00000000

Shepard couldn't believe how much work went into making dinner for..._how many people? Kaiden, James, Joker, EDI didn't eat, Karin, Liara, Traynor, Tali, Garrus, Lia, Tali's guards, her guards, and of course Miranda, Oriana, and Kasumi. And making it more difficult, Tali, Garrus, her guards, and Lia had a special diet._ The kitchen was a zoo. The deviled eggs she'd managed to make earlier in the day amounted to almost nothing.

"I think we should have catered this." Miranda said while pulling a casserole out of the oven.

"I think you should hire a chef." Kasumi said. "Considering your wife's talent in the kitchen."

"Hey!" Shepard said. "I made deviled eggs."

"From what I understand, your guards did most of the heavy lifting on those." Kasumi said with a smirk. She was tossing some greens in a large bowl. Nissani and Vita were both still helping with the preparations. Vita had agreed to stay past her shift without much harassment. Shepard believed the deciding factor was the grilled salmon they were going to serve for the main course. Vita's eyes had bugged out when they picked it up at the fishmonger.

_"Shepard Commander, XR4-T1 here; Specialist Traynor and Dr. Liara T'soni are entering the gate."_ The geth Prime announced.

_"Thanks, XR4. Let me know when Kaiden and his crew arrives."_

_"Coordinator EDI estimates they are 23 minutes and 58 seconds away."_

_"Nice estimate." _Shepard said. When she finished communicating with the geth unit, she noticed everyone was staring at her. Having to talk inside her head at the same time as talking through her head was still too much to manage.

"What?"

"Were you talking to the geth again?" Kasumi asked. She put air quotes at 'talking'.

"Yes. Traynor and Liara are here. What did I miss?" She asked.

"Go down to the cellar and bring up some wine." Miranda said. "I'll get the door."

By the time Shepard made it back upstairs snacks and glasses were arranged on the buffet in the kitchen. Miranda snagged the bottles of wine from her, and waved her towards Traynor and Liara. Liara was wearing a light yellow sundress, and Traynor was wearing a tight blue minidress. Shepard guessed she wouldn't be able to bend over without flashing the room. They were chatting amicably with Oriana.

"Liara and Specialist Traynor, you are looking stunning this evening." She said.

"Shepard!" They both started towards her at the same instant, but Traynor won out, grabbing Shepard in a fierce hug. She backed away, then looked her up and down. "I'm so glad you're all right! Liara said you looked fine when she saw you, and you looked spectacular in your interviews on TV, but I was worried. The reports were that you almost died." Traynor almost sounded like Tali.

"I'm fine. Miranda saved me." She looked fondly at Miranda over her shoulder.

"Of course she did." Traynor smiled. Liara walked up next to Traynor.

"It's nice to see you too, Liara." Shepard said. Liara embraced her warmly. "You guys didn't need to dress up for this." Shepard looked them over. Shepard was wearing a t-shirt and loose pants in sage green.

"I know." Traynor said, looking at her date lustily. "But I wanted to dress up for Liara, and she didn't want to look slovenly next to me...her words. I don't think Liara could look slovenly if she tried."

"That's the truth." Shepard agreed.

"_Shepard Commander:..." _The geth prime announced._ Not again._ Shepard inwardly groaned.

"Excuse me..."

_"Admiral Tali'Zorah's transport approaches..." XR4-T1 continued._

_"Stop!" Shepard said back. "Wait for a few moments!"_

_"Affirmative, Shepard Commander." _The geth thankfully was quiet.

"Excuse me ladies, someone is talking in my head." Liara looked at her in concern. "I'll be right back." Shepard walked to a wall and faced it.

"Sam?" Miranda asked. "Are you ok?" Shepard waved her off, frowning.

_"Go ahead, XR4-T1." _She said somewhere in her head. She still didn't know how she talked to anyone specific.

_"Admiral Tali'Zorah's transport approaches. Her two armed companions are classified as questionable security risks by NXS-R2K, the geth technician type 3 assigned to her." The prime told her._

_"We'll have to trust Tali's judgement. Allow them access." _ Shepard said.

_"Affirmative, Shepard Commander."_

She returned to the real world to find Miranda facing her. Her hands were on her arms.

"What's going on?" Miranda asked. "I was afraid to communicate the other way."

"Tali has a couple guards with her?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. One is a jerk. The other one is ok. She requested a replacement for the jerk this afternoon." Miranda thought for a minute. "I didn't ask her about it, but there seems to be some tension between them and Garrus."

"I can imagine. Let Nissani and Vita know about him. I'll go let them in." Miranda nodded, then turned away. Shepard watched her go, momentarily entranced by the way her rear looked in her tight pants. Shepard was pleased she still had no problem with skin tight outfits.

_"Love you, Sam." _Miranda smiled back over her shoulder as the message filled her head.

_"I love you too, Angel." _She sent back.

00000000

"How are you doing, Commander Alenko?" Shepard asked. Kaiden swallowed the food he was chewing.

"Ok, I guess. I'm still trying to pick my squad." He told her. "Do you miss the Normandy?"

"In some ways." Shepard said. "Not in others."

"The paperwork is miserable." He said.

Shepard chuckled. "That's one thing I do not miss. I do worry that I'll get more when I start my instructor position."

"You might." He said. "Have you decided what you will teach?"

"I was thinking biotics. Combat tactics would have me grading some novel length reports." She said.

"That's the truth." He said.

"Can I ask you a question, Kaiden?" She looked serious.

"Of course."

"Why did you let Venia, Yurick, and Thomas go? They seem very well qualified."

"They are. Simply put, I had better candidates. You wouldn't believe the dossiers Hackett forwarded me. Most of them are better than I was when Anderson picked me."

"Really?" Shepard asked.

"I've only got six positions. I've cut it down to twenty, and I'm finding it difficult to cut further."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I'm going to have to run them through a series of tests at the training center next week. Which I hate to do."

"I'm willing to help, if you need it." She offered.

"As much as I could use the help, I really should do it myself." He said. "Otherwise it might seem like I need your help."

"I can understand that." Shepard conceded.

"I've filled half the positions. Vega agreed to come back after N7 training. I've got an infiltrator who killed five banshees. And I've got a tech expert who managed to decode some reaper code." He said.

"Nice." Shepard said.

"So now I need to cut a list of twenty down to three. I'm going to be in the training facility all next week."

"I'm sure you'll have a great team no matter what."

"Luckily, and in large part because of you, no one is anti-alien any more. I shouldn't have to worry about racism within my squad." Kaiden said.

"It's hard to hate any race that crossed the galaxy to battle over your planet." Shepard said.

"That it is." Kaiden agreed.

"Hey Loco! And Lola!" James joined them. He carried a tray of shot glasses, half of them empty. "Tequila shots! I won't take no for an answer!"

00000000

Dr. Chakwas walked in on Kasumi as she washed down a pill. They were in a small room off the dining room.

"Sorry, Kasumi. I didn't realize anyone was in here." She said. Kasumi turned quickly towards the doctor.

"It's no trouble, doc." Kasumi said. She wondered if the doctor had seen her tossing the pill into her mouth.

"I don't recall you needing Percocet while you were on the Normandy." She said. _Damnit._ She'd forgotten about the bottle sitting on the end table.

"Yeah, it's just a headache." Kasumi said.

"Must be a pretty bad headache for that strong a dose." Chakwas said. She had quite a bit of experience reading pill bottles.

"Yeah." Kasumi admitted.

"How long have they been going on?" Chakwas asked.

"A little while now."

"Is it the Sickness?" Chakwas asked. The look in Kasumi's eyes told her everything she needed to know. "I'm so sorry, Kasumi."

"Please don't tell Shep, Doc. She already feels bad enough about it." Kasumi pleaded.

"If you insist. Can I get you something?"

"No, this is good enough for now." Kasumi said.

"Samantha will find out." Karin told her.

"After the wedding would be best. I don't want her to treat me differently." Kasumi said. "I've seen the way she looks at sufferers on the vids."

"Ok, Kasumi. Contact me if you need something stronger." She patted Kasumi's arm.

"Thanks, Doc."

00000000

"How did our dinner turn into a party?" Miranda asked Sam.

"James found the liquor cabinet." Sam said. "Joker found the glassware. The rest is easy to predict." They watched Traynor and Liara do shots of something green James was handing out. Traynor handled it like a pro, but Liara winced at the burn. Shepard called out to them. "Take it easy on Liara, Traynor. Someone might think you were planning on taking advantage." James headed towards Garrus and Tali.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Commander." Traynor smiled and hugged Liara to her side.

"That stuff certainly won't improve her chances." Liara said. Her eyes were watering.

Garrus took one of the shots easily, but Tali declined.

"Did you warn Oriana about this stuff?" Samantha asked.

"She's in college. She knows what happens to inebriated girls at parties." Miranda said. "Nevertheless, I check on her from time to time."

"And everyone here knows what happens if they bother her." Sam said.

"Yes." Miranda said. "You going to give a speech?"

Sam looked at her quickly. "I wasn't planning on it. Do you think I should?"

"I believe it is expected." Miranda told her.

"Damn." Sam said. She hated speeches, giving or receiving.

"I would suggest you do it before too many more rounds are passed out." Miranda told her.

"Damn." Sam repeated.

"Thank them all for coming. Thank them for their help against the Reapers. Then tell them to have a good time." Miranda took her arm, the leaned her head against her shoulder. "You'll do fine."

"Alright." Shepard grabbed a blue shot from James' tray as he walked by. She tossed it back.

"Sam." Miranda frowned at the empty glass.

"What?" Samantha moved towards the approximate center of the room, then stepped onto a sturdy looking coffee table. She was pleased she wasn't wearing high heels. Though most of the group ignored her casual dress request, she was happy to be wearing comfortable clothes and shoes. "Excuse me? Everyone?" She couldn't be heard over the din.

"Everyone? I'd like to say a few things." She said a little louder. The few people around her stopped to look. "Everyone?"

A piercing whistle cut through the ambient noise, bringing everyone to immediate attention. Shepard looked at James in shock. He had apparently done the whistle trick where you stick two fingers in your mouth. Shepard never could figure out how it was done. James smiled at her, then waved his hand, essentially saying "go ahead".

"Thank you." She looked around, finally noticing the entire room was looking at her. "Thank you all for coming. It is very nice to see you. I hope you are enjoying yourselves." Several of them held up a glass to her.

"I wanted to get us all together to show my appreciation to each of you for your efforts in our victory over the Reapers. Thank you. We did what the protheans and hundreds of other races before them could not. We built the Crucible. We brought every race in the universe together in common cause. We stopped the cycle!" A cheer erupted.

"We couldn't have managed it without each and every one of you. Please eat and drink as much as you desire. You are welcome to stay as long as you like. We seem to have plenty of bedrooms upstairs." Scattered laughs.

"Once again, thank you for all your help. I love you all." She stepped down from the table and was mobbed by people.

00000000

The mood between Tali and her guards was not improved by the presence of NXS-R2K, the geth technical expert assigned to her. Ostensibly she brought the geth to introduce it to EDI, but Shepard suspected Tali was doing it to put the guards in their place. It looked like one of the two, Taro, had accepted his fate as just a guard, and not a potential suitor for the Admiral. He was actually making an effort at his job. The other, Zal, was resisting. Even though Tali was treating him with open contempt, he was still acting like she would somehow come around to his point of view, much like boys entering puberty who hadn't quite figured out the game. In return, Tali was taking every opportunity to fawn over Garrus, who didn't mind at all.

Shepard managed to catch Tali alone when Garrus was grabbing something to eat, and Zal was using the restroom. She sat next to Tali on a couch.

"What's with Zal?" Shepard said.

"He's probably not used to being rejected." Tali told her. "He is a very attractive quarian, after all."

"So? You're obviously not interested." Shepard asked.

"I suspect he's anti-turian, and a quarian Admiral being romantically involved with a turian doesn't make any sense to him." Tali said.

"Did you request a replacement?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, but they said there was no one available." Tali scoffed. "Practically the entire quarian fleet is on and around earth, and no one is available. Right. I suspect the rest of the Admirals think I will give up on my turian fling once I warm up to one of these guys."

"That's pretty condescending." Shepard said.

"Yep. Poor me. So driven by hormones I'll jump the first quarian I see." Tali said.

"By the way, very sexy dress." Shepard said. Tali's black dress was only slightly longer than Traynor's and had a low scoop in the front, showing a nice view of her cleavage. Tali had to cross her legs to avoid showing everyone what color her underwear was.

"Thank you. It's the dress Zal liked the least, other than the dress I'm wearing to the wedding." Tali smirked. "I'm still getting used to how short it is." She tugged on the hem briefly.

"Well, it looks great on you. I'm sure Garrus loves it." Shepard said.

"You bet he does." Tali giggled. "You should see how often he adjusts his pants."

As if on queue, Garrus walked into the room. In one hand he held a plate of food. His other hand tugged at the waistband of his pants. Tali and Shepard burst into laughter. Garrus froze.

"What?" He asked. The pair laughed so hard they fell off the couch.

00000000

Oriana found herself drawn to the only other person who wasn't part of Shepard's squad...other than the guards: Lia'Vael. The party was winding down and Oriana considered returning to her room. Then she noticed the quiet quarian seated in the mostly empty foyer. She was seated on a chair facing the huge staircase. Oriana sat in the matching chair next to her.

"Feeling left out, Lia?" She asked.

"No. Well, not intentionally." Lia said. Like Tali, she no longer needed her suit. But unlike Tali, she lacked a support group to take her out to shop for clothes. She wore most of her suit, but the mask and head covering were missing. "I guess I feel like I'll never have friends like Tali has...just because I didn't fall into her opportunities."

"Since she just happened upon the data Shepard needed?" Oriana knew Tali's history.

"I...don't know." Lia frowned. "Maybe I'm just not smart enough."

"Lia, you're smart enough." Oriana told her.

"I don't know." Lia said. Taro, Tali's non-irritating guard, entered the room. He checked the windows, smiled at the pair of girls, the returned to the main room. Lia gazed after the quarian longingly.

"He's good looking." Oriana said, watching Lia's reaction.

"Yes." Lia continued to look at him through the doorway. "But I think Tali is going to send him away."

"I'm sure you could convince her otherwise." Oriana said. "Does he seem interested?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't had much experience with men. When I was modeling for that shop on the Citadel the camera men sometimes flirted with me, but there was too much danger of infection for a fling." Lia admitted.

"Ask him out." Oriana said.

"I've never done that before." Lia said.

"It can't hurt." Oriana said. Lia looked at her.

"What about you? Do you have someone waiting for you on Illium?" Lia asked.

"Uhhh, not really. I mean, I was dating this guy, but I don't really think he's the one." Oriana said. "I doubt he's waiting for me."

"And you didn't find anyone on that ship full of hot military guys?" Lia said.

"I think...I'm not really into hot military guys." Oriana said.

"Hot military girls?" Lia said.

"No, not girls." Oriana smiled. "I'm not that similar to my sister. It's the military part that doesn't do anything for me. I think I like the hot nerdy type better."

"Hot and nerdy? Those two don't meet very often." Lia said.

"Don't I know it." Oriana said. "I'll probably have to settle for reasonably good looking and nerdy." Lia laughed.

Taro reentered the room.

"Taro!" Oriana said. He stopped to look at her.

"Yes, miss?" He said. Oriana hopped up.

"Have a seat." She gestured towards the chair. "I'm going to...get a drink. And Lia here needs some company." Lia looked at her with wide eyes. She winked at her.

"But I have to..." He said.

"Nonsense." She said. "Tali's never been safer than she is in this house full of military experts." She took his arm and guided him into the chair. "Have you seen the geth Prime outside?"

"Ummm." He said as he settled into the seat.

"There you go." She said. "Lia, I'll get you a drink as well. Would you like anything, Taro?"

"No, I'm on duty." He said.

"Water it is. I'll be right back." She left them looking at each other nervously.

00000000

Shepard found Joker filling up a tray with tequila shots. James was nearby talking to Vita, who was trying and failing not to eat all the salmon that remained on the serving platter. She did not appear to be listening to James tell his story about the Reaper battle on earth.

"Hey Joker, how are you doing?" Shepard asked.

"Hey Shepard. Nice digs. I think they used to belong to the queen." He grabbed one of the shots and put it on the counter in front of her. He grabbed his own, then held it up. Shepard rolled her eyes, then picked the shot up. They clinked them together before draining them. She noticed he was standing straighter than normal.

"You're looking well." She said, trying not to make a face from the tequila.

"Yea. Synthesis is actually helping with Vrolick's syndrome. Go figure." He said.

"That's fantastic!"

"For the first couple days I was hating life, but after a week I felt improvement. It's good to know EDI won't crack a rib if she hugs me."

"Where is EDI?" Shepard asked.

"She's talking to that geth." He made air quotes at 'talking'.

"Really? How's that going?" She asked.

"No idea." He said. "They're standing perfectly still and not making a sound. I asked her what was going on, and she told me to go have a drink."

"That doesn't sound good." She said. "Where are they?"

"Around the corner." He said. He filled his shot glass with more tequila.

"I'll see what I can do." She stopped his hand when he reached for the newly filled glass. "Take it easy with that stuff."

"Yes Sir!" He saluted. She shook her head at him.

She found EDI and NXS-R2K in the study. As Joker described them they were standing perfectly still, staring at nothing.

"EDI?"

EDI paused for a moment before responding. "Shepard. It is good to see you."

"What's going on?" She asked. EDI looked confused before she seemed to notice the geth.

"With NXS-R2K? Some good natured firewall testing." EDI said.

"Good natured?" Shepard asked. The geth resumed motion, then nodded to her.

"Shepard Commander." It said.

"Hi, NXS-R2K. How are you?" She asked.

"You may refer to me as Nix, as Creator Tali'Zorah does. I am at 100% capacity. The EDI mobile platform and I were discussing security concerns for your domicile. I forwarded my analysis to XR4-T1 for its input." The geth told her.

"Ok...Nix. Thank you." Shepard said.

"NXS-R2K and I have made progress with the security of the main panel." EDI said. "It should be able to withstand a full scale cyber assault for a few minutes longer than before."

"Thank you, EDI. And Nix." She turned to face EDI. "EDI, you should head back to Joker, he's drinking heavily."

"Yes. Thank you Commander." EDI quickly returned to the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you, Nix." Shepard held out her hand. She was only mildly surprised when there was no hesitation before the geth gripped her hand in a firm handshake. "You obviously have a little bit of Legion in you."

"No part of Legion survived the upload, Shepard Commander." Nix said. "But the upload included guidelines for interfacing with organics, including footage of Legion's interactions with you and Creator Tali'Zorah."

"Glad to hear it." Shepard said. "Thanks for coming."

"Shepard Commander." Nix nodded at her.

00000000

"What's it like?" Liara asked Nissani. She knew it was a personal question, but since Nissani was the only other asari she'd seen in a while, she couldn't resist. She had to know.

"Being with a human?" Nissani looked around nervously for a few seconds. Liara had found a pair of chairs tucked around the corner from the rest of the party. No one was around. Nissani took the glass from Liara's hand and took a long draught. She handed the glass back. "I can't believe I'm talking about this... but it's great. It really is. Even without the meld." With some liquid encouragement Nissani had admitted to a bit of sexual experience during her time in the academy, and some after within the Alliance. She'd had both male and female human partners in addition to asari during school.

"Even with a girl?" Liara asked.

"Definitely." Nissani said. "Asari and human women share a group of nerves in essentially the same spot, the joining of the legs. I can't believe I just told you that." She stood up.

"Please, you have no idea how much this means to me." Liara pleaded.

"Look." Nissani said flatly. "Even if your woman is as clueless as you, which I don't think is possible, exploration and experimentation is fun. She will not laugh at you if you don't know what to do, and she will not be disappointed if you aren't great the first time. Try things out, follow her lead. If something is really important to her, she'll tell you what to do." She left Liara sitting in the alcove. Liara stared at a plant, then stood up. She drained the rest of her drink.

"There you are." Traynor entered the small space and looked her up and down hungrily.

"Samantha." Liara said, then she quickly embraced her. Their lips met and their tongues probed. _Tonight._ Liara thought. Her hand pulled Traynor's hips into her own.

00000000

The party died down after midnight, with Tali and her entourage leaving shortly after Traynor and Liara. Kaiden, James, Dr. Chakwas, Joker, and EDI left last. Shepard hugged them warmly before wishing them a good night. No one ended up staying the night. Kaiden and the rest of the crew needed to get back to the Normandy. Tali thought it might be some kind of diplomatic incident if she stayed overnight somewhere other than diplomatic housing. And Shepard suspected Traynor and Liara wanted someplace they could be loud without disturbing anyone else.

Shepard forced Vita to leave, and commanded her to be late in the morning. She was, after all, supposed to start her shift in less than six hours. She also made Nissani head to bed. Vincent and XR4-T1 were perfectly capable of handling security until the morning.

Miranda and Shepard were picking up glasses and plates when they found Kasumi and Oriana splayed across the couch in the hidden alcove. Kasumi had her head back and was snoring softly. Oriana was curled up with her head on her lap.

"I'll take Ori. You take Kasumi." Miranda said.

"Got it." Shepard said. Oriana was easy enough to pick up in her curled up form. Shepard had a little more trouble with Kasumi, but still managed. Just reaching the stairs Kasumi woke.

"Oh." She looked at Shepard, then winced in pain. "Ow."

"You ok?" Shepard asked, stopping at the base of the stairs.

"Ow. Please, room, now." Kasumi's hand went to her head.

"Hangover? I've got some stuff in the kitchen." Shepard started to turn.

"No!" Kasumi said loudly. She continued more quietly. "Please. I have stuff...in my room."

"Alright." Shepard carried her to her room and put her gently on the bed.

"In my bag, there." Kasumi pointed without pulling her hand from her head. Shepard quickly pulled out a pill bottle before running to get some water. She couldn't even recall Kasumi drinking much during the party. Kasumi quickly downed a pill before taking a swig of water.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Shepard asked.

"No. Thank you, Shep." Shepard saw a tear trail from the corner of Kasumi's eye. She grabbed a tissue and dried it.

"Thanks for your help today, Kasumi." She said.

"Of course, Shep. Any time." Kasumi said. Shepard leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek, then turned out the light. She met Miranda in the hall.

"Kasumi isn't feeling well." She said. Miranda looked in on the prone form as Shepard went back downstairs.

"I'll talk to Liara, Kasumi." She received no response from the dark room.

00000000

Tali sighed in contentment. She rested her head on Garrus' shoulder. He'd been forceful with her this evening, but she liked it rough every once in a while. She suspected it was some sort of territory claim in response to the two male quarians in their midst. Normally such a macho male reaction would annoy her, but the blatant action of the rest of the admirals made her give Garrus some leeway.

When they returned to the diplomatic housing Zal wanted to do a sweep of their room, but Garrus told him to fuck off. The door had barely closed on the furious quarian before Garrus was on her. He kissed her fiercely while grinding his body against her. His member was firm in his pants. Barely giving her time to think, he spun her around. She grabbed the bed to keep from falling. Bending over in such a manner proved too tempting for Garrus. He whipped up the back of her dress and rubbed his hand between her legs.

The combination of the short dress she was wearing and the sexual tension of the evening made her wet, and Garrus could tell through her underwear. He chuckled, then yanked them down. He dragged down his pants. She gasped when he plunged himself into her.

She encouraged him vocally, knowing it was what he wanted. The walls in the diplomatic facility were probably soundproof, but it wouldn't bother her if they weren't. He wanted her to announce her pleasure, so she did, enthusiastically. Unfortunately, within a few minutes his leg started to hurt, and they had to stop. Not liking the disappointment in his face, she dragged him onto the bed. She pulled her dress the rest of the way off, laid him flat on his back, and mounted him.

It was unusual for her to take the lead, so he was momentarily shocked. In charge of the action, she pounded herself onto him. He got over his shock and started thrusting upwards to meet her. They both climaxed in a flurry of motion. She couldn't keep her joy contained, and shouted loudly enough that someone had to hear. Fortunately no one felt it necessary to check on them.

She'd laid on top of him while he was still inside. It was a wonderful sensation, so she stayed on him for a while. She was willing to have another go, but he was already asleep. _Maybe he'll be ready to go again in the morning._

00000000

Traynor wasn't expecting anything more than enthusiastic cuddling when she got home, so it was a complete surprise when Liara wrapped herself around her. Traynor slid off her dress when they arrived home, fully expecting to put on a chemise to spend the night in. Liara had other plans.

Traynor's dress was dropping off when Liara's blue arms slid around her waist.

"Don't bother with the chemise, love." Liara told her before kissing her back. Traynor's heart started beating hard.

"Liara?" She squeaked out. She turned to find a nude Liara reaching for her hips. Liara smiled and Traynor froze. Liara was more beautiful than she could have imagined. She stared as the asari dragged her underwear down her legs. She lifted her feet so Liara could completely remove the garment. The normally mundane action brought a chill. "Liara, you are...stunning." She finally croaked out.

"Samantha the Bold is at a loss for words?" Liara said with a smile. She slid her hands up Traynor's body causing the most delightful sensations to rush up her spine.

"Oh, Liara." She managed. Unable to resist further, she wrapped her arms around Liara, lifting her from the floor in an intense embrace. Liara squealed in happy surprise. Traynor kissed all over her face before dropping her back to the floor. Her hands slid down to Liara's rear, then kneaded her cheeks softly. Liara reached up behind her head and pulled her head down. Their lips met tenderly, but quickened with their desire. Liara gasped as Traynor pulled their hips together. Their tongues entwined as their bodies melded together.

Traynor had a brief flash of concern. _Will she meld with my mind...and will she be shocked at what she finds?_

Liara noticed the slight hesitation, and pulled out of the kiss to look into Traynor's glowing green eyes. "What's wrong? Did I miss something?" She asked.

"It's nothing you did. I was wondering if you were going to meld with me...and what would happen when you did." Traynor admitted.

"Samantha. It is a crime to meld with someone uninvited. I will let you know before hand, and I will discuss it with you in detail if you desire." Liara kissed her briefly. "I am willing to join with you now if you want, or we can simply enjoy each other's touch and save that for later. It is entirely up to you."

"I want to." Traynor said. "I'm just worried about what you might find."

"There is no need to worry, Samantha." Liara said with a reassuring smile. "But since you are nervous, we will save that experience for later. Tonight is just about pleasure." With that declaration she wrapped her arms tightly around Traynor and pulled her down for another kiss. Traynor grabbed her luscious butt and picked her up, prompting Liara to wrap her legs around Traynor's waist. Liara held on tight as Traynor moved towards the bedroom. Since she found her hands in easy reach of Liara's slit, she used her fingers to tease Liara's lower lips. Liara was breathing hard by the time they made it to the bed. Traynor gently put Liara on the bed.

Traynor couldn't help but stare at the beauty before her as she slowly crawled onto the sheets. Liara's eyes were eager. She reached towards Traynor as she moved closer.

"I think I waited too long." Liara said. She stretched her neck to kiss her again.

"I don't think I could wait any longer." Traynor said, kissing her back eagerly. She placed her knee between Liara's legs and leaned forward into her.

"Oh, Samantha." Liara said. She reached down to pull Traynor's leg against her. Her breathing became harsh.

"Liara. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this to you." She reached behind Liara and pulled her towards her. Her blue lover gripped her back, pulling herself off the bed in an attempt to get closer. After writhing suspended against her they dropped back to the covers. Traynor rubbed her leg into Liara, whose breathing became moans of pleasure. Their breasts were crushed together as Traynor kissed Liara's neck and cheek. Within moments Liara was overcome by an intense orgasm. Traynor held her as close as possible while continuing to kiss her.

Liara eventually stopped breathing too hard to speak. "Samantha. That felt really, really good." Traynor pulled away enough to smile at her.

"Any time, Liara."

Liara reached down and cupped her sex. "Is this the best spot for you as well?" She asked.

"It is." Traynor admitted. "Though my breasts are quite sensitive as well." Liara started to rub her pubic area tentatively, but surprised her by licking one of her breasts. Traynor groaned.

"You have no hair here." Liara said, somewhat clinically. Apparently she had researched human anatomy. Traynor doubted she'd been anywhere so crass as a strip club. Her delicate fingers were tenderly exploring Traynor's folds, driving Traynor more than a little crazy. She was enjoying the sensation immensely, but her arms were getting tired from holding herself up.

"I have a piece of equipment that removes it. I find it enhances sensual contact." She got out. Her breathing was starting to betray her pleasure. "Liara, my arms are getting tired, may I lay down?"

"Of course." Liara said, removing her hand and moving out of the way. Traynor collapsed to one side of her, falling to her back. Liara immediately moved to her side, propped herself on an elbow, then continued to explore her body. Traynor's wetness provided enough lube that nothing additional was needed. Traynor wasn't used to this much scrutiny from a lover, but she'd also never been with a non-human either. She wrapped her arm around Liara and stroked her back softly.

Liara lazily stroked first her outer lips, then dipped within to play with her inner, softer lips. She touched upon Traynor's clit from time to time, but didn't seem to know that it was there. Though Traynor assumed it was a coincidence, Liara was bringing her slowly to an intense orgasm. She could feel it building. Liara surprised her further by teasingly licking her nipple from time to time. She seemed to relish the hardening it exhibited.

"Liara. You are fantastic." She said.

"I am?" She seemed to refocus her efforts, and Traynor didn't think she would last much longer. "Where is the best spot?" Liara asked.

"Under the hood is typically the best spot." She took Liara's hand and showed the location of her clit. "But don't concentrate too much or it goes numb."

"Really?" Liara stopped teasing her bundle of nerves, causing Traynor to groan in disappointment.

"You are a long way from that, beautiful." Traynor told her. Liara tenderly returned to stroking her lips. "There is also a spot inside that is very nice."

"Inside?" Liara asked.

"Yes. Here, I'll show on you. I'm pretty sure asari have the same spot." Liara rolled off her and spread her legs and bit the edge of her lip. It was so adorable that Traynor just had to kiss her. She bent down and claimed her lips passionately. Liara grabbed the back of her head to encourage her, and they ended up flat on the bed again. After a few minutes Liara looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Weren't you going to show me something?" Liara asked playfully.

"Oh yes." Traynor pulled away, once again enjoying the view as Liara spread herself open. Traynor slid her hand into the junction between Liara's legs. Traynor was happy to find Liara very wet. Looking into Liara's eyes she slid a finger in. Liara giggled with pleasure.

She slid her fingers in a few times to spread the wetness over her fingers. Liara watched her motion, perhaps trying to memorize the action. Once slick enough she slid two fingers in as far as they would go, then curled them up.

"Oh!" Liara said. Traynor smiled, then started a rhythm in and out, curling towards the g-spot with every stroke. She was very pleased human anatomy matched asari so well. "Oh Goddess." Liara's head rocked back.

In minutes Liara was rocked with a powerful orgasm. She grabbed Traynor's hand and held it still until her writhing stopped. When she released her hand Traynor brought her own fingers to her lips, tasting Liara's juices.

"Samantha, that was wonderful." Liara said, watching her tongue closely. She was lying in a most unladylike pose, on her back with her legs spread. Traynor merely smiled down at her lover, pleased that she was enjoying it so thoroughly. Liara looked up at her, then rose. She pushed Traynor back onto the bed. "Your turn." Liara said.

Once again the asari slid her fingers between Traynor's lips, but she added some insertion as well. Liara's fingers were small enough she could put three fingers in without effort. Traynor once again felt her orgasm building. She closed her eyes and let the feelings wash over her.

Liara got a good rhythm going, and Traynor knew she wouldn't last much longer. Liara started to dip in far enough to hit her g spot and Traynor felt the rush. Then Liara licked a nipple and sent Traynor over the edge. Her eyes whipped open. She grabbed Liara's back and held her tight during her hard orgasm. The waves coursed through her body, and she knew there was no way she would ever leave her blue lover. When her heart beat returned to a reasonable rate, Liara smiling face appeared over her head.

"Was that good?" She asked.

"Liara..." Traynor was still out of breath. "You are amazing."

"I was only returning the favor." Liara said. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." She positioned herself back at Traynor's side, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Liara, I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Liara's reply was sleepy.

"Liara?" Traynor asked. "Did you want to meld with me?" She had no idea if it was rude to make love without the meld or not.

"We can try it later, love." Liara replied drowsily.

Traynor was beside herself with joy. Liara had initiated the wonderful experience, she hadn't done anything rude, and Liara wasn't upset about her reticence to the mental link. She was also incredibly pleased at the similarity between their anatomy. She'd done enough research to know the plumbing was pretty similar below the waist, but hadn't found anything about erogenous zones.

"Sleep, Samantha. I can hear your mind working. You have to help me set up the Shadow Broker interface tomorrow." Liara said.

_Is she reading my mind right now? _Traynor wondered. She quit thinking about Liara's anatomy, and let herself feel her delicate arm draped across her stomach, the lithe leg draped over her own, and the warm presence at her side. Sleep followed soon after.


End file.
